


Day by Day

by well_hello_bright_eyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, I am a sucker for mpreg don't look at me like that, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Smut, after the first two chapters you won't even know it is shh, but afterward, kinda based on a song, kinda not??, ooooh the hurt will come, you'll laugh you'll cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_hello_bright_eyes/pseuds/well_hello_bright_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand, Armin finds himself in a life long commitment...just not one he was quite ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am still omegaverse trash. You all just didn't know I am also mpreg trash. Thanks to milatobutts on tumblr for the help with any issues with the first chapter. I love you, girly~

 

It was a fling. Yes, that's what it was - a  silly one time deal with a silly and handsome young a lpha  who swept Armin Arlert off his feet with fancy words and a pint or two of alcohol. His eloquent tongue and wandering hands had the blond omega laughing out loud in the busy bar as the world spun around them. How special he had felt when he was told he was beautiful, sweet words whispered against his soft neck , when the  hands of this angel had rested on his thighs, begging to touch more than the denim that cupped his body; and who was he to refuse? There was a craving at the tip of his tongue that told him that he wouldn't get out of this without feeling an immense  amount of regret for walking away, and a knowing,  that if he were to stay, it would have the same effect. What was a boy to do ?

"Your place or mine?" Armin spoke, low, wanting. Lust dripped from his lips and showed on his face as those long eyelashes brushed his cheek and a soft  rouge  had became more and more evident on his features, spreading to his ears . It was a rut he needed to get out of his system and this  brunet  had come up to him the moment he entered the bar. He wasn't one to deny his needs, being someone who had done  so  for most of his life, and h e wouldn't give this up just yet, not with the way the other's green eyes shown through his arousal. It made him shudder.

"I'll bet you anything my place is closer." The alpha whispered slowly, turning the omega around completely this time, pressing their bodies closer. The telling scent of the alpha's needs surrounded Armin and the  blond  just smiled, not thinking of any argument to present the other.

"Then take me there." Armin nearly moaned, hands traveling over his partner's chest. "...And, tell me your name."

"It's upstairs, actually. Under the name Jaeger." The alpha grinned, grabbing Armin's coat. "Eren Jaeger."

To this reply, Armin grabbed his coat and gave a smile to the other, giving a thoughtful hum. "That's a nice alias. It fits." The  blond  teased letting the alpha lead the way to a back hallway with a locked door. It all smelled of beer and cigarettes but Armin frankly didn't give a shit when Eren had laughed, loud and low. It brought shivers up his spine.

"An alias?" He grinned and took Armin's hand gently. "That's a new one." They went up the stairs to come to another door that lead to a loft apartment.

Armin let himself go.

The kiss he gave Eren was the catalyst, wanting and harsh as he dropped his coat to use both his arms to wrap around the other's  neck, submitting to the alpha before him when one of his calloused hands massaged the scent gland at the back of his neck. A slow whimper came from Armin as he was pushed against the door to close it, Eren rubbing himself against his arousal, a purr in his voice and a bite to his words as he asked if this was really what the omega had wanted. It took less than a second for Armin to whine out a broken "Yes" before their night began.

The first time was impatient on Armin's part, begging the other to touch him, to fuck him – he wanted to rut and keen like an animal, clawing, biting, ripping, this need gnawing at his lower belly. He wanted to be knotted and have it thick inside of him, hot and tearing . He wanted to be torn  apart and it wasn't like him, but he had a beautiful partner above him who was going to give him what he wanted . Eren had teased him with his fingers and  mouth, pulling and sucking at his nipples and gentle spots on his neck that slowly drove him wild; and how the omega still begged for more as his entrance  leaked with his arousal. He knew the alpha could smell him and he was coy as he opened his legs wider and arched off the bed for him, his erection rubbing against his abdominals.

Eren entered him slowly after slipping on his protection  and taunted him with his slow pace as he thrust into the omega, moaning low and sweet into his ear as he was clenched around. Armin had laughed a bit through his moan at how he twitched inside of him. It didn't take long for Eren to become a beast as he fucked Armin so fast and hard that it actually took the omega a moment to fully  react, the pleasure swelling in his chest as he begged for more, digging his nails into his scalp and shoulder blades as his legs wrapped around his waist. He felt his release near, sobbing out at how good it felt, how he wanted more. He cried out a broken "Harder !" and whimpered when he was brought over the edge, a sharp gasp coming from his lips as he felt Eren's knot swell inside of him.

The alpha gasped and breathed in his ear, grunting and moaning at being stuck to Armin in that moment, waiting to cum . He kissed Armin so the pain would lessen every time he twitched or moved the wrong way and the omega would whimper an "ouch" under his breath. Eren sucked at his scent gland making Armin breath easy, calming and moaning at the pleasure he was coming down from. It was a beautiful feeling, truly eternal, as he looked into his eyes. The pressure of the knot and release combined cause Armin to arch up off the bed once more. He keened when Eren grabbed his thighs in the pleasure of his own release, both of them panting and slick with sweat when the alpha laid on his chest. Armin pressed a soft kiss to his forehead to calm him, breathing in his own rhythm .

The second time was much more feral as Eren took Armin on his stomach and nipped at his scent gland, pounding into him harshly and growling out his name, grabbing  and even going so far as giving a spank to his round, pale ass. It sent Armin over the edge as he sobbed out, gripping the sheets. Eren didn't stop this time and instead kept up a pace that Armin tried to keep up with so badly it hurt. He was knotted again and he had wished that they were mates in that second, quickly shooing away the thought from his mind as he was reminded that Eren was an amazing fuck.

He could never be anything more.

The third time was while they were cleaning up in the shower and they had touched each other a little too much, still sensitive and wanting. Eren had been gentle this time and had whispered that he loved Armin's sounds, softly begging him to give him more. The  blond  had worked his way down the alpha's body and began to suck him off until he came. He then washed his hair and helped Eren with his back – it was something that lovers did, but for the time being, they walked amongst them.

Armin dried off in the bathroom and wrung out his hair as he watched the ground. Eren was definitely beautiful with his olive skin and chocolate brown hair, the way his chest rose when he breathed. He was so lovely and Armin would have to remember him the next time he wanted someone quick. While admiring Eren, the alpha had turned and given him a smile. Armin turned away with a blush. 

"Would you want to spend the night? I heard it's supposed to rain." Eren had commented, standing and sliding his boxers on. He walked to the bed to change the sheet, making the bed fully before sitting down. Armin had taken in every moment and shrugged as he dried off, using the robe Eren said he could wrap up in. 

"I shouldn't. I have to work in the morning." Armin murmured, hanging up the towels and padding out onto the hardwood floor. He saw Eren sitting on the bed and he smirked a bit, breathing through his nose. "..You were really wonderful. Thank you."

"Nah, I get that a lot." Eren shrugged and gave a smile back. "If you ever need something like that again, call me." He winked and stood. "...Do you want some water?"

"No thanks, I'm...I'm pretty sober now. Thanks to you." He hummed and grabbed his clothes, slowly starting to get dressed. He would feel his body tomorrow because of the excursions that had just taken place. "I will take that number, though." He smiled and Eren handed him a piece of paper, taking a step closer to him.

"You are lovely, you know." he hummed, kissing his cheek. Armin just simply smiled and finished getting dressed before he grabbed his coat.  "I hope I bump into you soon. Don't ever go leaving this town without a proper goodbye, huh?" Eren winked.

Armin nodded and gave him a salute. "Thank you, Eren Jaeger...if that is your real name."

"Baby, you know I'm real." He grinned and Armin blushed before laughing and leaving with a wave. He tucked the number in his wallet and left for home.

 

The weeks had went by as normal for Armin. He went to his job working as an assistant to his boss, Levi Ackerman, an  omegan  lawyer helping other omegas in court for custody, rape, financial, and other cases. "I may not be able to have kids or even want them, but that doesn’t make me less of an omega," he would tell anyone who questioned him. He was not a man to bow and bend to an alpha or beta just because he had an itch to scratch once a month. He had a mouth as filthy as a dump sight and a mind as sharp as a knife; if you got on his bad side, he was not afraid to cut you down and ruin you, no matter who you were. Armin enjoyed his boss. He was like the father he never had growing up and he was sure that Levi felt something for him , too.

His work load was about the same, stressful and long nights spent piling over books and drinking coffee, helping Levi with current case of an omega woman whom had gone feral on her children and caused the husband to request full custody, saying he didn't want her to possibly hurt their children. They had been working on it for a  week  and already, it was one of Armin's  favourite s  to work on .  Still, i t was all due by ten in the morning for meeting with the judge and Levi had been taking notes like a  mad man , the two of them nearly halfway completed . Armin had printed copies of testimonies and looked up similar cases and the outcomes, giving the information to Levi, receiving a nod and a hoarse "thank you" when the older omega had been silent for more than an hour. Around four in the morning, after three cups of coffee and two breakfast sandwiches later, Armin had begun to feel really gross. His stomach began to bubble a little and he winced  at  the bout of gas as he burped a bit, excusing himself when Levi looked up from his laptop. "If you are tired,  Arlert , you can sleep on the couch. I can't have you slacking off tomorrow." He murmured and turned his tired eyes back to the screen, typing furiously.  They were almost done.

The  blond  merely smiled and nodded, settling on the couch as he thumbed through another book. "I'm alright. I just drank my coffee too fast, I think." He mused and continued looking, even though the feeling didn’t go away after  drinking  some water. He waited a bit and wrote down some more information when his stomach got to the point in which he felt literally sick. When he burped this time, it came out as a gag and he put a hand to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't like where this was headed. Levi looked up again and lowered his laptop screen so he could look at Armin a little better this time around. 

"Armin, if you are going to be sick, please take it out of this room. Go." He pointed to the bathroom, and without argument, Armin stood and left, his hands feeling clammy now and his forehead starting to perspire as he felt the feeling of bile rise in his throat. He rushed into a stall and didn’t bother to lock it before he vomited into the toilet, tasting his coffee and the snacks that he had eaten not even a few hours ago. He sighed when he had a moment to  breathe, when the retching had stopped, and he thought back to what made him ill. He didn't eat his food too fast – really, he only did that  after a heat when he was more preoccupied with the pain and rutting against his blankets to think about food, on the brink of starvation. The food couldn't have been bad, Levi would have gotten sick too, and his stomach was weaker than the younger omega's. Maybe it had been all the caffeine he had put into his body before actually eating something. Yeah, that had to be it. He rarely ever drank that much coffee in a sitting, and it was accompanied by a sandwich or a dessert and not just straight up or before any actual eating. He only did that in the mornings when he was in a rush. What was so different about today?

With a sigh, Armin was able to stand and wash his mouth out before going back to Levi's office and taking his spot back on his couch. He was still hard at work. "Feel better?" Levi had asked and Armin simply shrugged before finishing his written sentence on the yellow legal pad . The brunet looked up and sighed, taking his cigarettes and lighter, standing and walking to him. "It's probably the stress. It's been a tough week and you, and I have barely gotten any sleep. God knows we can't let this mother lose her babies over an unexpected  heat and some irritation." He crossed his arms and looked at the young  blond . "You have a lot of potential, and while I am grateful you are helping, you best get some fucking sleep, kid, or you'll look worse than me."

Armin laughed at that last part and he nodded, gripping the pad and the pen. "I'm fine. Really. If I fall asleep, I fall asleep." He argued a bit and the look Levi gave him made him wrinkle his nose when he smiled. The older omega just rolled his eyes and dismissed himself with a wave, going to his balcony and lighting up a smoke. Armin looked out the window and felt the early fall breeze roll in. The sun was starting to rise past the cityscape's curtain of lights that blocked the stars. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt; he had his boss' permission, and he would be silly to not sleep off the bout of sickness he just had in the bathroom. He should probably tell the janitor in the morning so he could also sanitize the bathroom properly. With a yawn, Armin put his open books and spread sheets  on the coffee table and grabbed the maroon knit throw blanket from the back of the couch. He used the matching throw pillows to rest his head and he closed his eyes, heavy and dark, welcoming sleep.

He was sad to find tha t  nine a.m. came  sooner than expected ,  and Levi was on the phone, using a softer tone of voice, but still being forceful as he spoke with the plaintiff's lawyer, putting on his suit jacket and smoothing his shirt. Armin stretched as Levi looked over and gave a nod to the boy before hanging up. "Get up,  Arlert .  Riiise  and shine." He sniffed and fixed his hair , looking  as if he had gotten sleep.  With Levi, one could never actually tell .  Armin knew the man was more than likely up all night , however . "You're coming with me to court. My co-counsel called off today so I have you. You aren't much but the judge is allowing it."

Armin sat up and rubbed his face, trying to get the sleep out of his muscles as he yawned. "Sir, I am hardly dressed." He yawned again and was startled when a navy blue suit was tossed at him.

"You're smaller than I am. That should fit you fine. Hurry and dress, we have breakfast to rush and we have to have you meet the judge and go over some things before we jump in. You aren’t to say anything. Just hand me information pertaining to the subjects talked about and we will be good." Levi had rambled off, putting on a lovely pink tie and putting his hands on his hips, watching Armin as he fiddled with his hair. "...What the fuck are you waiting for, go on!" He snapped and the  blond  was up in a flash, heading to the bathroom.

Both omegas drove together and Levi had sped off down the freeway, passing every car on the way to the Jack in the Box where they would be dining this time. "At least it's not Dunkin. That shit will go straight to my arteries." He teased and Armin had just tried to keep his woosiness to a minimum. He knew how important this was to Levi and for the firm they represented, but he couldn’t concentrate with the constant weaving and thought of greasy take out breakfast food. Give him oatmeal and a banana any day and he was good.

"Of course." Was all Armin could manage before they zipped through the drive thru and off to court.

 

The courtroom was a part of local history to the residents in the county, with it's artwork to its structure  made to carry voices and noise to create a definite volume. Armin had been here a handful of times for his own personal endeavors - once on a field trip, once for a parking ticket, and seven  times to either accompany Levi for a case, or to rush him evidence or new information. Everytime had been a fairly easy going visit, save this time. With the stress of the case itself, mixing with the food sitting like a brick in his stomach, he still couldn’t get over his nerves getting the better of him and making him feel ill. He stood near Levi as the lawyer comforted a female omega, holding a newborn baby and trying to stifle the excit able  children jumping at her feet. It had been the first time she had seen them in two weeks and their father, a middle class beta, watched them as they spent a minute with their mother before some officers took them away and brought them to a waiting room. Levi comforted the woman as she sobbed, promising that "by the end of this, they will be yours again."

Seeing his boss twenty four/seven and how demanding and uptight he could be really made Armin the best assistant he could be, but seeing Levi show his more human side with his clients made the younger man's heart swell with happiness and pride. It reminded him why he worked for Levi some days when even one breath could set the fiery omega off. His boss was truly something. When the two omegas at work had been called with the plaintiff's lawyer to meet with the judge, it was when Armin really felt his stomach do flips. He prayed that he wouldn't feel ill for much longer and that the food would soak up any bad feeling he had in his gut.

When court had officially begun, the judge had watched the plaintiff, the man a beta himself, and generally pretty neutral (as his reputation had been since he had become a judge, according to Levi), and the defenda nts had a pretty good feeling about how the turn out  would be. "Defendant, you have the floor." The judge began after a moment. Levi had stood in a fluid motion and approached the jury. His opening statement was flawless as he spoke with his normal straight laced posture, steel eyes ever scanning as he searched for those with the most emotional attachment of what they knew of this case. It was what he did – Levi Ackerman was like a cat in how he weeded out the jurors he needed to win this case, looking at them during the most serious points of any statement that came from his mouth. "She has been cheated," he sneered, looking at a man with kind eyes and gentle hands that gripped his pant legs in worry. "Her babies miss her. They clung to clothes of their mother, afraid she would never return, just moments ago," he spoke true to an alpha woman as she swallowed, almost as if she were the guilty party.  He had found his prey and they were cornered, eating out of the palm of his hands. Armin could hear Levi go on and on for days...

...But, that same familiar clammy feeling came back right as Levi was finishing  and had called his first witness. As if it were a bad memory, Armin closed his eyes and he suddenly felt the grease from his sandwich thick on his tongue and throat and he tasted the orange juice at the back of his throat, as if it were rotten. Levi had barely spoke after the witness was sworn in before the young omega stood and ran from the courtroom, eager to find the nearest bathroom, afraid of bumping into anyone and barfing right then and there on someone's shoes. When he found a toilet, he locked the door and got sick in the  stall , similar to what had happened just hours before at the office. It wasn't much that Armin had pushed from his body but it was enough to make him shake as he grabbed the toilet seat and whimper a bit. The clamminess didn’t leave him this time and he leaned against the stall wall, trying to keep his head from spinning. He had closed his eyes for a moment and let everything settle around him when the door opened suddenly and he heard Levi. "Armin? Armin, are you in here?"

The omega opened his eyes and slowly stood up, peeking out the door to see Levi standing there, looking worried. The older omega went to him and sighed, pulling him from the stall, making him sit on the couch provided; he flushed the toilet and grabbed a paper towel that he wet and handed it to Armin. "What aren't you telling me?" He demanded and put his hands on his hips.

Armin glanced up as he wiped his mouth and sucked on the paper a bit, giving a shrug. "Nothing, sir." he murmured, his voice hoarse, but he looked away when Levi groaned. 

"Well, you better think of a way to control this stomach ache. We are in a recess not even ten minutes in, kid." The brunet snapped. He looked at the other omega, expecting and answer, but with the stress, lack of sleep, and his vomiting, Armin had begun to tear up and he put a hand over his face as his chin trembled. It took Levi a minute to sit beside him and pull the blond into his arms. "Come here,  Petit ." He gathered the  blond  up and pushed back his hair, letting him cry. "I am sorry this is so stressful, I remember my first time sitting in on something like this too. Don’t let emotions get to you." 

"I...I don't know why I-I'm crying." Armin whispered and closed his eyes. Levi just pressed his cheek to his head and rocked him.

"It's the stress . Just cry. We have an hour recess, anyway."

 

The first day had gone by in a breeze and Armin and Levi had stopped to get a proper lunch once the younger omega had confirmed that he was feeling up for it. He just had soup and a light salad, with a coffee and a pound cake slice anyway; Levi had called him a "cheap date" and it made Armin smile. After the brunet had taken a long and proper sip of his coffee, he smacked his lips and put the cup back on the saucer, looking at his young assistant. "So...keeping our minds off the court case, how are things?" He asked, nibbling on the crackers Armin didn’t eat with his clam chowder. "Did you ever message that guy you were mentioning?"

Armin blew on his spoon and gave a shrug. "He was okay. Not my type, really." He answered with his mouth full, to which Levi gave him the stink eye. Armin just laughed.

"Really? Fuck, I’d get over it if an alpha like that gave me his number." Levi commented under his breath and eyed Armin, taking another sip.  "Three times in a row. Shit, I don't get that much action in my dreams."

Armin scoffed. "Oh really? What about Erwin? That Mr. Smith from Scout and Company?" He smirked and Levi kicked him under the table. The  blond  gave a  yelp . "Whaaat? I 'm serious,  I  thought you guys had chemistry."

"We did. It's against the rules, especially in case we are in court together. Believe me, if I could, I would be on that man's cock for ages." 

"How scandalous." Armin smirked and took a  gulp  of his water. "...Eren was just...I don’t know. He seemed a little...slow, to me."

"Jesus Christ, you’re shallow." Levi rolled his eyes and took a bite of his steak. "So he was a good fuck but you couldn’t be with him because he  seemed  slow?"

"What, as if you’re any better, Mr. "I'd-sit-on-his-cock-all-day"? Oooh~" Armin smirked and waved his napkin in his elder's face. 

Levi shooed it away. "You  want  to be fired, don’t you?"

" 'Oh, Daddy Erwin-' "

"Okay, that does it, you’re fired." Levi teased and threw his used napkin at his colleague.

After lunch, they went back to the office to discuss a new approach. The judge had been very le nient  with them so far, but it would only take them a little ways. A mother going feral on her children was still an offense, even if it was her first one. The plaintiff was a damn good one and Levi hated his guts. "We'll have to call in more family members from the husband's side of the family who are willing to give an amazing testimony toward our client. Preferably ones who can prove that she is a good mother." He sat near Armin on the couch and shook his head. "I hate how female omegas have to be so docile and weak around their husbands. Society needs to grow up and understand that omegas aren't going to be silent and sweet forever."

"Burn our bras." Armin smirked and looked for family members. " I just hope that we can win this one."

"Of course we will be able to." Levi stated and had adjusted himself on the couch. He was about to speak again when he had breathed in and furrowed his eyebrows. "...Do you...smell that?" He asked, looking at Armin. The  blond  looked back at him and slowly shook his head at the vague question. "That...what is that? I've smelled it before."

"I don’t know what you're talking about." Armin hummed and went back to copying phone numbers and email addresses as Levi had adjusted himself on the couch and continued sniffing. He was fine with it until the other omega was practically on top of him and smelling his neck. Armin shrieked for a moment and backed away. "What the hell-"

"It's you...but what is it?" Levi stated, deep in thought, his eyes narrowed. 

"What, is it bad?" Armin wrinkled his nose. He knew that an omega's sense of smell was much more keen than an alpha's when it came to other omegas, especially if they were close in relation or in a social way, but it was weird to be smelled like this.

"No, it's...sweet." Levi mused and sat back down, staring at Armin. "...You have never smelled like this before, and in my four  years of knowing you, this has never occurred before." 

Armin watched his boss cross his legs and arms as he sat in thought, staring at the coffee table. He was becoming worried. Since he had been sick, he was wondering if he had eaten something very horrible and was now suffering on the inside. The sweet smell could be a defense  mechanism , like when cats purr when they're hurt, but how could that be? He felt fine, save the queasiness. ..and maybe he was a little bit tired and a little too eager for food this past week. It was all decently normal .  He was about to go back to work when Levi took the laptop from him and closed it. Armin was going to shout about it but Levi just pointed a finger at him.

"Shut up. When was the last time you had sex?" Levi prodded, looking at him with a serious expression. Armin went beet red and he swallowed.

"...S-Sir, I am not trying to come on to you-"

"You idiot, I know that.  That's not the scent you're emitting. Just...tell me."

Armin shrugged shyly and shrunk a bit. "I...I don't know? Almost two months ago?"

"Were you in heat?"

"No, I was coming out of it. What does this have to do with-"

"Armin...did you both use protection?" Levi asked, dead serious now. Armin had seen this side of him many times, but it didn’t feel like Levi Ackerman was his boss at this moment; more like a concerned guardian. When he processed what Levi had asked, he had to think back on if Eren actually had used protection. Armin hadn't had a shot since his last time being sexually active before Eren, but it had just happened that time around. Thinking back, Armin was sure that Eren had used a rubber, but he didn't remember seeing it after their first time. He turned redder and Levi closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"You have  got  to be  shitting me -" Levi started but it brought a bit of panic to Armin as he sat up straighter.

"I swear to God, we used a rubber-"

"Yes, but did it break? Did he  even tell you?" Levi asked, grabbing his shoulder.

Armin pursed his lips and he was ashamed to shake his head, looking down at his lap. "I...didn't think I had to, I...I trusted him then."

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Levi whispered and Armin had moved a bit closer. 

"Is that what I smell like? I smell like I'm preg-" Armin couldn't bring himself to say it, the word foreign on his tongue. When you thought of Armin Arlert, the adjectives "smart", "coy", "delicate", and "fierce" came to mind, but not "pregnant". Never in a million years did he think that term could apply to him, or would even grace his record. And even if it did, he had to be ready. He wanted to be married to some Alpha that he gave his heart to, gave up his name for, and had talked thoroughly about the pros and cons of raising a family; he wasn't going to be single and pregnant with a one night stand baby. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but it didn’t scream Armin Arlert, no sir.

However, it seemed that he didn't have a choice as Levi looked at him like it was obvious. "It just started as we're sitting here. It could be false, but...something tells me it’s not." Levi confessed and Armin had felt the breath escape from his lungs. He settled back on the couch and he pursed his lips, shaking his head as tears sprung to his eyes. Now that he had thought about it, he had gotten ill, his scent had changed, and he had felt tired and sore at random times this week. His chest had begun to throb on Tuesday and on Thursday, he almost fell asleep in his bagel after a full eight hours.

Though unofficial, Armin had felt that the phrase had rung true. He was  pregnant. And there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

 

The next week, when the following court date had been rescheduled, Levi had  cancelled  all his appointments to take Armin to a doctor. "I know you haven't gone." He scolded and looked at the omega. They had known that there was nothing to prove since the evidence was on seven pregnancy tests that they bought at the drug store in a rush, along with five one liter gatorades to get Armin to pee on all of them , spending all night chugging red fluids and walking around to get the younger to have to urinate . Only one came back negative. They were also pretty sure with how ill he had been over the past five days on and off and during random times of the day. There was one  day  he called off completely and he worked from bed on the phone with Levi. Not to mention, Armin's scent got sweeter every day, and even if he did look like shit, he was glowing.  Armin looked up at his boss from his desk, the bags under his eyes more prominent as he was over working himself and not getting much rest. "Well, come on then. We've got to get you on some medicine to help you and the baby. There is no way that I am going to let this slide."

Armin nodded and stood slowly, grabbing his coat before walking with Levi to his car. He was grateful to have someone help to take care of him, even if he didn't need it. Though, not making appointments wasn't a good thing, and he was glad that Levi was kicking his butt in gear to at least try to be healthy, for the sake of the tiny thing growing inside. Levi was very careful as they drove to the clinic Armin went to and he was surprised to know that the older omega was acting so gingerly. "I won't break, Levi. You can go your regular speed."

"Nope. I can’t be cautious enough. If you are stressed out in the slightest, it won't be very good for you and the little one." He countered and they were quiet for the rest of the time it took them to get there. Levi had walked up to the desk with Armin and put a hand on his back. "Appointment for Armin Arlert." He cleared his throat and one beta woman looked up and nodded, searching for his name.

Armin looked around at all the people waiting for their turn to be called. He always hated the smell of hospitals, so sterile and stifling. He always associated going to hospitals as a bad thing when his grandfather was still alive. Before he got sick and Armin would break his leg or hurt his wrist as he played with his best childhood friend Marco and his grandfather would rush and scold him the way there, telling him he would be fine but that he had been foolish. He should have said the same thing when his grandfather passed, laying still on his hospital bed, eyes closing.

Levi lead him to some chairs and took his hand, patting the back of  it  softly as they waited. "I have been thinking, Armin." He started and Armin had looked over at him, his boss giving him a serious look before continuing. "You live alone, and...I would rather that not be. I still want you to work from me, but I want you to do it at my home. I have a spare room I use as an office but I can easily move things to accompany you-"

"Oh," Armin started, a little laugh in his voice. He was nervous about everything and scared shitless, and he tried to hide it. "I don't want to intrude. Honestly, I...I am just fine in my apartment."

Levi had took in a breath and shook his head. "...I can promise you, Armin, that...without an alpha by your side, this will be difficult. I don’t want to go into details, but...take it from me. You could at least use another omega that knows from experience."

Armin watched Levi for a minute. He was curious as to what Levi had meant but he simply nodded and gave a weak smile. "...I would...really like that. Thank you." He nodded and Levi had pulled him into an awkward hug as they sat in their chairs. Armin had felt like crying but there wasn't time when he heard the familiar ring of a voice. 

"Is there a Minnie, here?"  Armin looked up and laughed as he saw his doctor from his teen years  stand in the doorway, holding a clipboard. "There he is!" Doctor Hange Zoe laughed, clapping her hands and Armin had given her a wave.

"Wow, I forgot how embarrassing you were." He laughed as he walked with her, Levi trailing behind. Armin had felt it weird but he could understand the protectiveness the other felt. He shook hands with Dr. Zoe and the other had ruffled his hair, standing six inches taller. 

"I forgot how short you were. You haven't been here for a physical in ages, young man." Hange countered with a smile, fixing her glasses. "Come on, let's get you in a room. I'll prepare it and  Moblit  will take care of you, huh?" He asked and Armin nodded when the beta nurse came forward and began to check his vitals and weight. It seemed that Armin was forever stuck at 150 pounds and Mobli t had made the same comment, making Armin blush.  Moblit  took them back to a room where  Hange  was making everything comfortable. She smiled at Armin and gave him a hug. "I hope you have been well, kid."

Armin nodded and closed his eyes. "I'm fine. Really."

Hange  had waited a moment and pulled away, looking at Armin. "So...how long have you known you were pregnant?" She asked and gestured him to sit. Levi  rose  his eyebrow, curious at how she could tell right off the bat, but then he figured it was because of a close dynamic relationship, like how he was able to tell right away.  Hange  just gave both of them a smile and turned back to Armin as he shrugged. "About a week?" She tried. "Two?"

"A week." Armin nodded, looking ashamed. He sniffed a bit and looked at his hands in his lap and  Hange  had stood and patted his cheek.

"Well, let's take some blood and have you pee in a cup and we will know in a bit, huh? Can you do that, hon?" Hange asked and grasped his shoulder. "Are you scared? Do you know if you will keep it?" Levi wanted to slap her for asking when Armin had seemed so upset but he kept himself back, knowing it was good for the doctor to know. But the younger omega just shrugged and it baffled both parties. It was common that the omega or beta with a baby on the way knew the best course of action, especially if it was for them in any way.

"I...I want to say I can't keep it." He started and crossed his ankles. "But...it's not like me to just...not give something a chance."

Hange  watched him for a moment and  sighed . "A baby is a big change...huge...and that baby isn't going to leave you until the day you die. They are going to grow and learn and play and you will be there every minute of every day to see it happen and even after they turn eighteen, you will always have them."  Hange  had made it sound so serious and grave, as if Armin could never do anything ever again. It was very startling, knowing that he would forever have this person to take care of and teach and that working with Levi would become very hard...but it was a chance he wanted  to take , deep down. He had played with the idea and he had been feeling rather affectionate over the past couple of days. Maybe a baby wasn't such a bad idea.

"I could always use more family." He said softly, giving a smile and  Hange  patted his cheek, grinning back at him before she went to go get a cart ready for the blood tests. Levi had walked into the room and sat by Armin on the bed, an arm going around his shoulders. Armin could tell that his boss was proud, even if he was too stubborn to speak.

The tests went fast and Armin was waiting with  Hange . She had mentioned that it was already certain that the omega was pregnant but they needed something for the record, so they spent the time talking about health care and how  Hange  would either deliver the baby or be in the room helping. "Who else knows about your health better than me? Come on, I specialize in omegas." She teased and when  Moblit  came in with the results, Armin just tucked them away with the  perscription  for prenatal vitamins and pamphlets on healthy living while pregnant and the ever  intimidating "What is Going On in Your Body?" booklet. They set up another appointment from a month from then and Armin and Levi left, silence between them. There wasn't much to say now; everything they needed to say would be taken care of soon.

 

Levi had made preparations to move things into storage and into his own bedroom to accompany his colleague into his home. Armin had a furnished apartment when he first moved to the city , so all he brought over was a box of trinkets that he would set up on the shelves, important documents that could fit in a small safe, and clothes. Pots and pans, dishes and silverware all went to a small storage place that he spent ten dollars a month on and he curled up on the rollaway Levi had turned into a bed. For now, it was home. Levi had begun making dinner for Armin as the other hung up his clothes and made himself comfortable, making something that was bland that he could hold down. When Armin came out in his  pyjamas , Levi patted his arm and handed him a vitamin and some water. "Take this now, petit." He had sighed and stirred chicken broth into a pot with cooking noodles and some chicken.

Armin did as he was told and looked around the apartment. "Thank you, Levi. For everything."

The older omega washed his hands before starting to cut up vegetables to add into the pot, not looking up. "I fight for other omegas. Why can't I help one so close to me, huh? It wouldn't make sense."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to." He shrugged. "Not that I'm not grateful, I'm just...I'm sure I could have tried to make it by myself."

"You would have missed the warmth of someone, petit. I can tell you that when I was going through the same thing, I needed the comfort of an alpha, another omega...anybody. Instead, I was in my disgusting and cold apartment, left alone to fend for myself until...I was completely alone. I don't ever want to see anyone go through that. Being unmated is one of the  worse  things an omega can be, and not just because they don't get respect or they are seen as lonely and unwelcoming...but because as an omega, we need the comfort from time to time, knowing that someone will have our backs." Armin watched Levi speak and take a breath before he continued. "...We need to know that someone will always be there with us through any hardship. It's...what all humans need. It’s love."

Armin looked at his glass as he sat at the island on a bar stool. He nodded, slowly realizing that this was on him. "...Should I...find the father? I can talk to him about what's going on." Levi had asked and Armin shook his head, tearing up. For the first time since he found out, he was scared to death. He knew it now and he had made his decision. He couldn’t go back.

"No...I'll tell him."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see more mpreg from me and just know this - I tend to be very accurate with my pregnant characters. I may have skipped around but believe me when I say I know what I am talking about xD" I hope you guys like this one!
> 
> Edit: sorry for the formatting errors idk what is going on ;; ;;

 

He didn't tell him.

The day he had decided upon to be 'the day',  Armin had spent the first three hours he was awake laying in bed on his laptop, debating whether or not he actually wanted to do this. He had felt like shit and his ankles had started to hurt, and he was hungry and irritable. He knew that if he was going to go to the alpha who m had helped him into this situation that he would have to shower, catch the train uptown and meet with a man who probably wasn't home. Yes, he  still  had his phone number, and yes he could call, but what if Eren didn't remember him? A lot of eligible alphas were careless and this man probably wasn't much different. It felt  pointless, honestly...at least for today...  and so he continued to lay in bed until Levi peeked in and gave him the stink eye.

"You said you were going to do this," he had nagged until Armin showered, dressed, and left for uptown, his tummy feeling gross again. Sitting down on the train had made it better and since he was in the corner, he put a hand to his middle, taking a deep breath. He could do this. He had to do this, and not because he needed someone to help him, but for the sake of the life he had co-created. This baby deserved two parents who were going to take care of it and love it.  He wanted his child to experience something he hadn't; being able to grow up and into adulthood with both parents. His grandfather had been wonderful, sure, but there was a particular kind of love a parent could give that no one else could. If Eren was still there and willing, their child could have a loving and supportive childhood.

When the train had stopped, Armin stood gingerly and walked onto the platform, following the signs to get onto the block. He sighed, putting his sunglasses on and cares sing  his tummy gently as he walked, groaning at his own laziness. He wanted to just give up and sit down, call Levi, and go back to bed where he could sleep and get fat and watch soap operas all day when Levi wouldn’t be on the phone with him , discussing work . "Work isn't a good place for you, it's too stressful." Levi had told him. "You will work on information from home." Armin had just rolled his eyes but he couldn't argue since he was being paid in full so he really couldn't complain. He walked a little further until he recognized the block he was on and before he knew it, he just had to turn a corner and he was facing his locatio n:  the bar  that  he had met Eren in.

It was happening rather fast. He felt his stomach sink with nerves and his heart raced to know that he would be in the same room as the other. What if Eren could smell it on him? Well, besides the fact that they had sex one time, Eren was in no way close enough to tell this early on by scent alone, but he was paranoid and nervous enough to let off some sort of signal , he just knew it .  Ah, but  what if  Eren  wasn't  even  home? It would really all be a big mistake, making a fool out of himself.  He'd just have to come back again and be nervous and stressed, and he didn’t want the embarrassment .  Just the thought of going up and telling him that something like this could change his life made Armin begin to sweat in his coat and he turned around and sat, taking a deep breath or two.  Did he really need to know? Yes. Would it hurt him if Armin never told him? Probably not.

Swiftly, he  took out his phone and called Levi, taking a deep breath . "L-Levi...I need you to come get me." He murmured and the  brunet  had told him he would. "I'll be at the  café  on tenth and Rose. I am craving turkey..." He hung up and went down the block to the little restaurant to grab his lunch.  He had ordered and still debated going after lunch, knowing that Levi would be a really good support for him if he did turn back around. Really, all he had to say was "I'm pregnant, you're the father, don't think you need to take responsibility because we are not mated, goodbye." It would be much but it was at least more than Armin was doing at the moment as his  stomach growled and he groaned because it felt like years since he'd eaten, though it was only an hour ago. Damn it.

After his musings, it  didn’t take Levi too long to arrive, tearing off his glasses and sitting across from the younger omega.  "Alright, well?" Levi asked, getting comfortable and watching his colleague eat his sandwich  as it was delivered to the table with the other omega.

Armin looked up at him with a rather dumb expression and replied with a "Well what?" his mouth full of his wrap. At least he was mindful enough to cover his mouth as he spoke. Levi gave him a look and took his plate away, taking a fry and grimacing. 

"What you do mean 'well, what'?" Levi asked, giving him a look and pushing the plate back, crossing his arms. "You went to see him, didn't you?" He asked and Armin stopped chewing for a moment, putting what was left of the wrap back on the plate . It was all the answer Levi needed for him to toss his head back. "Armin-"

"Look, I don't need you to lecture me, okay?" He murmured, pushing the food he was still chewing to one side of his mouth so he could be understood  when he spoke  and  Levi handed him a napkin, which Armin took so he could wipe his chin  of the mustard that was smeared there . "You don't know what this is like."

"I know enough." Levi sighed and shook his head. "...What happened? Was he not home?" Armin didn't look up as he took a sip of his shake .  It was all Levi needed as an answer.  The older omega pursed his lips and stood , grabbing Armin's coat . "Come on, we're taking this to go."

"No, Levi, I...I can't go there-" Armin panicked but Levi leaned down and gave him a look. 

"No. We aren't going there, we are going home." Levi handed Armin his coat and watched him. "Stand, petit. I will work from home today since I don't have any other engagements. We're going to sit in and watch Flashdance." He huffed as Armin stood , not as reluctant, and paid his bill to the waitress that  had  over heard  and brought him a box and a cup to put his shake in. The blond looked as if he were about to cry as they  packed up  but the older omega put an arm around him, pulling him close. "Hey, none of that. Let's get you to in the car."

Armin was already sobbing by the time they were buckled and all he could manage  was a broken, "Thank you."

The way home was silent as was the rest of the day. Levi and Armin sat around and watched movies as the younger finished his lunch and Levi sat at his laptop, sending emails  and messaging his co-counsel . They enjoyed each other's company and napped briefly before Levi got up to make dinner. They didn't talk about what had happened early, figuring it was as is: Armin would be alone in this, and though it wasn't right not to tell Eren right away, it was the best for him. The only thing that was said came from Armin and he was sitting at the island, watching the other cook. "I am strong enough to do this on my own." Levi agreed fully with a nod and a rare smile.

"Are you sure?" Levi had asked when the smile disappeared and he looked at Armin with a serious face. "I see it every day that a young omega wants to try for themselves to raise their baby on their own and it gets to them."

"I am strong enough to do this, Levi. I have a powerful mind and I am level headed. I know how to juggle more than one thing at once and I can...I believe in myself to do this. I will prove it to you by laying out my plan."

Levi had just laughed and shook his head. "Petit, it's not me you have to prove yourself to. It's you and that pup." He pointed a wooden spoon at his tummy and nodded. "I already have so much confidence in you."

The next morning, Armin had woken up with a great feeling, subtracting the nausea, and had sat down to plot his next moves ,  figuring out what all he would need to welcome the baby and to care for it , how much money he would need to save from every paycheck to better himself and the baby's life, and what he would need to properly move on his own.  He was first looking for a one bedroom apartment that was cheap enough for him to furnish and pay for from month to month and be able to pay for the baby... and  thinking about money and all he had saved would have to go toward the hurdles he was going to jump through on his way to getting his life on track. He had decided to take a break after he  finally  had gotten sick, emptying his stomach of the breakfast he had just ate just hours ago . He wished he had someone there to hold his hair back or to rub his back . Already, Levi had been gone since eight in the morning and he had missed his comfort food and the protective scent he gave off as they just sat around. He would have to deal, maybe cuddle his pillow awkwardly?  This was the only thing  he knew he needed Eren for...besides being incredibly horny and no one to fuck him and dirty talk him.

With a great sigh,  Armin cleaned up and went to the  living room  to go back to apartment hunting when his phone rang.  Funny, he wasn't expecting a call today .  A number he didn't have saved had come up on the screen and he answered it as he sat. "Hello?"

"Is that my number one  blond ?" Came the voice and Armin's eyebrows furrowed . He didn't speak . "...Hello?"  Came the voice again.

"Yes, um...who is this?" Armin asked,  crossing his arms  as the other person laughed happily.

"Armin, it's me! This is Armin Arlert, right? It's Marco!"

Armin's jaw dropped and he let out a sweet laugh. "Marco Bodt? Holy hell, what's up? I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"Yes, I know, I'm so sorry. It's a long story. Listen, are you still in the city? Is there any chance I could see you tomorrow? I will be in town and I would love to see you again."

Armin was almost too  happy to reply so he kind of coughed before  sighing . "I would love to. Um...I will text you my address. Oh my god, I can't believe it. How did you get my number?"

"My mother knows Dr. Zoe and she had mentioned to my mom that you were doing very well. I called her and I have your number now. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is." Armin sighed happily and snuggled to the couch. "I am so glad to hear from you again."

"Same. Hey, I will message you later, but I have to get to work. I just wanted to call you so I could...get your number in my phone. What time should I meet you?"

"Oh, I am free all day...noon?" He asked and when Marco laughed and agreed, Armin said his goodbyes and hung up his phone.

Marco Bodt had been Armin's best friend for about ten years before they had their busy lives get in the way of communicating constantly. They  had  went to the same school, Marco ,  being a beta ,  was able to attend most of Armin's classes and they had become especially close when they were both in softball together. After about two years since having moved away, tomorrow would be the first time he would see his friend face to face  since then . He was now too excited to think of anything stressful and had begun to think of what to make for lunch tomorrow when Marco came to the apartment. He would need to ask Levi if it was okay, too...he would make sure before giving the address out.

It was lucky that Levi would be gone all day, hard at work with his co-counsel ,  because he was given permission to have Marco over.  Armin had promised that everything would be clean and that he would not become stressed over anything. Marco was hardly ever anything stressful when it came to anything.

Armin got up at nine in the morning, took a shower, and dried off. He had mulled over what to wear and finally picked tan slacks and a button up shirt with little blue roses printed on with a light blue cardigan. He had been cold more often since his symptoms came and his body was changing, and it was probably best that he didn't freeze.  Maybe he was getting the flu. He had heard that it happened in some omegas during their first few months .  He was about to put on his pants when he caught himself in the mirror, bending over just slightly. He stood straight and turned to the side so he could see himself a bit better. He could see an extra pound or two added to his ribcage and his tummy was just ever so slightly starting to stick out. It looked as if he was bloating, as all, but Armin thought it was funny; it was his own little secret for now.

Though, he really should tell Marco, he mused as he moved himself to the kitchen to get some coffee and grab two donuts. Marco was his best friend, even if they weren't as close. What if they aimed on being close again? He definitely wouldn’t mind his beta friend being excited for him and helping him dote on his child with him. He knew Levi was going to because he already had first dibs on being that awkward uncle that makes the baby  clean and gives it  macaroons. Armin had laughed at that, though the birth  would not mean that the child would be spoiled – if anything, he wanted the exact opposite. He wanted his child to work for what they  wanted and to always be grateful. Still, a little help right away with clothes and babysitters wouldn't be such a bad thing and he knew Marco would be the person to do it. The beta grew up with an older brother, two younger brothers, and two younger sisters. He knew how to handle kids. He could at least teach Armin a thing or two, definitely.

After having messaged Marco about what he wanted for lunch the night before, Armin had taken his ingredients out and pulled the recipe back up on his phone as he started. It was already 10:30 and knowing Marco, he was never late and always early. His over enthused punctuality had always been different, depending on the event or appointment he had. If it was the dentist or a physical, he would be right on time; for class, he was always five minutes early; meeting with a friend varied from ten minutes to a half hour; and social events and parties with friends, he was always the first one to help out with anything needed by the host. If Armin's hypothesis on time used to make the food, cook in the oven, and knowing that Marco never changed, he had one hour to finish what he was making, and at that point, everything would be almost ready and they would be eating by noon.

That is, if Armin's cooking skills didn't fail him ,  like always.

Still, Armin trucked on, knowing that Marco basically shoveled anything edible in his mouth at any given chance. He would more than likely be safe if something burnt.

Armin had finished preparing the food just in time for it  to be put in the oven and he waited for Marco to ring the doorbell to the condo. He tapped his fingers in anticipation as  made sure everything was okay, clean and in place. He had moved his laptop and magazines to his room, h e fixed the couch cushi ons and the throw blanket, and by the time he had finished that, he set out plates and wine glasses that would just be filled with apple juice, unless Marco wanted something harder. Busy making sure it all looked decent and that the kitchen was clean, Armin jumped when the buzzer went off and Marco spoke. "Armin? I'm here. Can you buzz me up?"

Armin went over to the door and pressed the button to unlock the door and smoothed his clothing out. His heart was racing with excitement for his friend to knock on his door. He remembered when they were in different colleges and every other weekend, they would visit each other and Armin would meet him in the parking lot so they could walk to his dorm together. It was odd how everything changed when you were twenty five and so different from the eager teenagers they used to be, joined at the hip and always laughing at stupid things. It took dedication to stay friends even after a year or two without actually talking. When a knock came to the big white door, Armin opened it and automatically, he was scooped up by strong arms. He had forgotten how much he missed his best friend.

Marco Bodt was six f eet tall  with beautiful dark chocolate hair and caring brown eyes, freckles as abundant as stars dotting the night sky on a clear night. He smiled brightly and laughed loudly, but it was so sweet and heartwarming to hear, always. He had been a baseball star in school and in college, he did a little football until he badly hurt his right shoulder and knee after one game, so he still had his strength. He had always been a cuddly bear ever since they were little and as Armin  burried  his face into his shoulder, he knew that Marco definitely didn't change. It was 11:45.

"Oh, my god, Armin...! You are still so short and cute, look at you!" Marco squeezed him and Armin bit back a wince at how his chest was currently being squashed under pressure. He pulled away a bit and tapped Marco's nose.

"Shut up, you always teased me about that." He laughed and Marco kissed his cheek.

"I am just so happy to see you! How have you been?" Marco laughed and Armin had offered to take his coat.

"I have been great. I am currently staying with my boss until...well, for the next few months anyway."

"Not for something bad, I hope. You weren't evicted, right? Are you ill?" Marco asked, putting his hand to his forehead. Armin just shook his head.

"Well...ill isn't the right word, but...something along those lines, yes." He grinned.

Marco simply crossed his arms and watched the omega. "You are always so cryptic. You never got over that stage?" He asked. Armin took a good look at him in his black slacks and mint green button up with rolled up sleeves. He always looked so professional and Armin snorted.

"You never got over letting your mother dress you?" he teased and Marco just ruffled his hair for that. 

"Come on, you are okay, right?" Marco asked, following Armin as he walked to the kitchen and Armin poured a glass of apple juice into his cup and took a drink.

"I am okay." Armin smiled, taking a sip. "I'm just very pregnant."

Marco Bodt hollered like a girl who's best friend was about to get married after seeing the engagement ring. Armin put down the glass and Marco hugged him tight – but not too tight. "Oh my god. Ohhh my god, I can smell it on you, oh...How could I not before, Minnie...!" He laughed, tearing up and sniffling.

Armin just nodded and teared up too. He cried with Marco as they stood in the kitchen, only moving away when the oven went off.

They spent the rest of the afternoon after lunch talking about how he found out, how far along he was, and who the father was. Armin told him everything and Marco had held his hand as he talked about the events of the day before when he couldn't even go to his house. "What if I ruin his life? You know, I just have this fear that it may be better if he knows, but...what if he is like...getting his life together? What if he's found another omega and is settling down with them, I...I can't go to him and say, 'Hey, I have your child'."

"Still, at the same time, it's not fair for you to have all the burden." Marco sighed, crossing his arms. "He may want to help. Did he seem caring?"

Armin shrugged. "Yes...?"

"Then...who knows?" Marco shrugged. "...I know you can do this on your own, Armin, but... you should find someone to help you."

"Oh, sure, Marco. I'll just go to every alpha in the city and say 'Hey, I'm pregnant with some guys kid and I kind of need a boyfriend.'"

"That's not what I meant. Why haven't you asked your boss if you could live with him?" Marco asked and  Armin rolled his eyes.

"That man has enough on his plate with work alone. When he comes home and actually gets sleep, it's a miracle. I am not letting a baby get in the way of him coming home and being able to relax. This is honestly his sanctuary, all of this place is his nest. He loves it. You don't just have another omega in your nest for that long."

Marco shrugged. "Then live with me. I've been wanting to move out and I've actually been looking for apartments. You know I can help you with the baby and what I do is home based, anyway. I can even cover rent for the first few months until you are ready to move in." Marco took his hand and smiled at him. Armin knew it was a promise. They always had wanted to live together when they were younger and it wasn't a bad idea.

Armin nodded and hugged Marco. "I promise I'll help as soon as I can, I...I have been looking for apartments." He  sniffled  and Marco just laughed as he felt tears on his shirt.

"Let's look at them and get some ice cream, okay?"

A month had passed before Marco had visited the city again and another two weeks before he and Armin had their first walk through of the apartments they had put applications toward. However, with bad planning on their part, Armin had his first ultrasound that day. He felt even more like a secretary as he walked around with his phone pressed to his ear, walking with Levi into the hospital, talking about what they were looking for in an apartment as the area around him was so different and quiet, signing off on papers and receiving a paper medical bracelet. 

"Come on,  Petit , put the phone down." Levi had scolded as Armin had paced the floor. The  blond  had  sighed .

"I gotta go, Marco. Text me pictures." He murmured and hung up, putting his hands on his nearly nonexistent waist. He had finally started to show about a week after Marco had visited him for the first time and it felt like it all went  down hill  from there, as far as body image goes. He was wearing sweatpants  in public, for goodness sake. Levi told him he was forgiven. He slowly moved to sit by Armin and lowered himself down, a hand braced on the  arm rest  and one on his stomach. "He said that the first one looks promising. But it's as big as your living room  and kitchen. The bathroom is as big as the supply closet at work with no bathtub."

"And it's a two bedroom?" Levi  rose  his eyebrows.

"Yeah. He said it looks good enough for two people, but I have a baby to think about." Armin huffed and looked down at the soft bulge coming from his shirt. He rubbed it a bit as he felt the familiar fluttering of the baby moving  but not quiet kicking. No, it  wasn't big enough for that yet. . "Great, I woke him up." 

"He's just as excited as you are, petit. He feels your emotions." The older omega  shrugged and offered a hand in rubbing his tummy a bit. "You just need to be calm. Marco is your best friend, you have to trust that he knows what you both should be looking for in this apartment."

"I know, I just...I'm so worried about everything at this point that I just...I don't know. I'm just glad the morning sickness stopped when it did."

"Yeah, now you think anything but anchovies and licorice smells awful." He teased  with a slap to his shoulder  and Armin hummed.

"Holy shit, I want pizza...like an entire one. With M&Ms."

"I would ask if that would even work, but at this point, I fear to find out." Levi laughed and closed his eyes. Armin leaned on his shoulder as best as he could and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "...You really think it will be a boy?" Levi asked, taking his hand.

Armin shrugged and sighed. "Mrs.  Bodt  always would know if her children were boys or girls because of how they sat on her when she carried them. Boys sit higher on the stomach, under the rib cage, and girls tend to sink lower in the womb. She had never been wrong with the four kids she had after Marco and I were in middle school." He laughed and Levi shrugged.

"Well, a mother always knows. Who's to say that you are wrong?" Levi asked and Armin took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, but...I don't want to know...not yet. I want to be surprised." the omega  hummed again, yawning. "I just want to know that he's doing okay."

"He is. You take good care of him." Levi commented and soon they were called in by  Moblit  to get started.

"Marco Isaac  Bodt , behold: your future nephew." 

Armin stood before Marco with the photos from the ultrasound, handing them to the beta.  The photos themselves consisted of two images that  Hange  had captured; one looked normal and the other one was of the baby sucking his thumb. He knew Marco would enjoy the first look at the baby as much as Levi did in the room, where he began to cry .  The  brunet  jumped to his feet and laughed, opening them and looking at them with interest. "Look at him..." He whispered and then back to Armin. "...This is so incredible." He shook his head and hugged Armin close, kissing his cheek. "I still can't believe you're going to be a daddy, I just...sometimes I think you're just fat."

"Gee." Armin rolled his eyes and they both laughed, sitting down. They were put away for safe keeping  when Levi brought the pizza  th a t was delivered a nd a bag of  M&Ms  to celebrate.

Another month passed and Armin had finally been pregnant for six months. He was just now starting to get the crazy emotions that made him cry then laugh at the drop of a hat. He had sobbed about being hungry but how he was too lazy to continue chewing his food, mad at the fact that he was gaining weight, even though he would step on the scale with his parka on, and happy when Levi would stub his toe on something. Levi had wanted to wring his neck at times but he was gone for most of the day so he didn't get so irritated. Still, he received a million phone calls from Armin, asking when he would be home and if they could have buffalo wings and Waldorf salad for dinner. Levi hated kale.  At least he wasn't wanting brownies and ketchup again.

Marco spent his time with Armin, watching movies and daytime television . They still had yet to do anything productive, as Christmas was in a week and they still had presents to wrap. Armin was going home with Marco and Armin had bought presents for everyone  because he wanted to ( They hadn't told the family that Armin was expecting so it was going to be a big surprise . )  Still, who would want to move when they were both busy giving each other foot rubs and commenting on how old each episode of The Golden Girls must have been ; Armin only did because he had to pee every four commercial breaks . Besides, with the baby finally being able to kick and squirm around, it was a nice quiet time for the both of them so the omega could get some peace . Armin was still weepy though whenever a commercial would come on  that he wasn't in the bathroom for,  but  he was crabby since he had been constipated for the past five days.  "I want to stop peeing and just shit! I don't care if I do it in my pants just so long as it gets out of me."  Marco would laugh  every time Armin would break out in tears because  of this . Armin always slapped him.

Month seven came faster than expected and Marco was moving into the apartment that he and Armin had paid for, Armin watching from the sidelines as the  Marco helped the movers . It wasn't a bad apartment, and if anything, Armin loved it's potential. It wasn't big but it wasn't small, with the bedrooms linked by a bathroom and each room having a walk in closet . The kitchen was nice and so was the living and dining rooms.  It was perfect for the three of them. The only thing Armin could help with was where he wanted things in his room and folding baby clothes to pack away and send over on his belly, which was slowly getting bigger every day.  He sulked about it in front of everyone and Marco and Levi just thought he looked childish.

Everyone at work sent flowers and gift cards for baby stores, and Armin had calculated them into the last shopping trip he would be making before the baby arrived in two months. Everything was being finalized and  Hange  had told him that she would be there to deliver the baby no matter what happened. Armin was immensely glad to know that his doctor would be the one helping him through it, and not someone he didn't know.

A knock came to the door to his room at Levi's and the older omega stood before him, nodding. "Light packing, I hope?"

"Yes." Armin nodded and put the clothes in the box that he taped shut. "...It's all coming so soon, Levi. Soon I'll have to worry about packing an over night  bag, not...packing to go to a different apar t ment ." He commented and the other omega entered, sitting on his bed. 

"Well, you are more than ready for this change. That little wiggle will be so glad to meet you." Levi shook his head and smiled, and Armin believed him.

"Thank you, Levi."

It was a rush of bodies moving around Armin when his water broke at thirty-three weeks pregnant. He had been standing in the kitchen with Levi and Marco, making dinner since Levi had  one the case with the omega mother and her children. He would be accompanying her as she divorced her husband and sued him for slander against her good name . However,  the celebration  was definitely taken off the to-do list for the night when Armin was rushed to the hospital.  Hange  was called and, immediately, Armin was changed and put into a room to prepare for the birth. Levi was in scrubs since Marco had opted out; the beta hated the sight of blood and so Levi was holding Armin's hand, wincing when the other hit a contraction. And oh, could that boy swear.

"Where the fuck is he?" Armin screamed as he arched off the bed. "If I ever see Eren fucking Jaeger again, I will rip his fucking balls off!" 

Hange  had taken this time to give Armin the epidural and they were ready to  have Armin push , being set up in the proper position. "You know," Armin had taken a moment with his breathing exercise, "This is technically...not the way to...p-push out a baby. The angle creates pressure and...o-ow! Why can't I be upside down, that's how I should have this kid, it would hurt less,  Hange !" The brunette just nodded and patted his knee.

"You’re telling me, kid."

Armin sobbed in pain, pushing when he could and panting when he couldn't. Levi had went to helping him stay sitting up, rubbing his back and keeping his hair tied up. Everyone's ears rung with the stress and volume that Armin was announcing his pain. They were all thankful that the birth only took an hour to complete and the omega was able to lie back on the bed when he heard the soft, choking cries of a newborn baby.

His baby.

His baby boy.

Th e  room was silent as the baby cried and coughed on the water stuck in his throat, and L e vi had cut the cord . Levi felt like a proud grandparent in a weird way and when he was able, he t ook the child as Armin caught his breath, his arms feeling like jelly as he reached up to wipe his tears as they fell down his fa c e . He took a moment, just  looking at the bloody little thing in a yellow blanket. All he could think was that this was it. It was the time where he became a mother and a father to his only son, and he found strength to reach for him as a nurse told him to  not strain himself . He would need to be put under so they could stitch up where he tore and so that he could rest from the strain put on his body.

"I want to see him." He whispered and Levi  had nodded, moving to sit next to the younger omega ,  setting the baby gently on his chest. Armin sobbed as he touched  his son , kissing his cheek and forehead, and nose, not caring that he was still covered in blood and shit. He was so proud  and his son was something to be proud of with his head of dark hair and his toothless red mouth, those little hands that clenched themselves as he tried to tell anyone who would listen that he was cold .  Levi just smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah, kid, life's a bitch." He commented and Armin laughed back, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. He was paralyzed with happiness.

Hange  had come over and kissed Armin's forehead, pushing his bangs back. "You did beautiful, Minnie. Grandpa  Arlert  would be proud. So would your parents."

"What do you want to name him, Petit?" Levi asked after  pulling out his phone and  taking a pictu r e .

Armin looked at the baby in his arms and sighed happily, holding him close and listening to his cries lessen as he was warmed by his blanket. "...Edward. Edward Leland  Arlert ...after my grandfather."

"How beautiful." The omega had heard someone say, but he was already asleep from the shot he was given.

The room Armin was put into was calm and relaxing for him and for the family members that were expected to visit him. As an omega with no immediate family, it was himself, his baby, Levi, Marco, and very sweet calls that he had gotten from Marco's mother, asking how they were doing. He had wished his grandfather and parents were still around to see how proud Armin was of his beautiful son, but he knew that they were with him in spirit, even if he wished that there was still a way that they all could be there.

Armin was slow to wake up when he did and he sat up in his bed, sore and hungry. It felt so weird to be so light again and to know that the miracle he had given birth to was just a hallway away. He looked around and saw Levi asleep on the couch (and Armin laughed as he listened to him snore) and Marco was just coming back in. He gave a bright smile and made his way to his friend. "How are you?" The beta asked, handing him a cup of water. "Are you hungry? I just asked the nurse if she could bring you food."

"Thank you, I'm...I'm starving." He nodded with a smile and looked at Levi. "How long has he been asleep?"

Marco shrugged and sipped his coffee, sitting on the bed by Armin. The omega  moved over so they could curl together and the beta had taken the invitation . "I don't know. He must've just feel asleep. He's been awake for a long time, couldn't sleep."

Armin smiled and sighed softly, nodding. "If he could sleep in this bed, I would let him. I would take the couch, but I think Hange would kill me if she found out I had moved." He laughed and closed his eyes. "I still feel very exhausted."

"It's your body getting more into check. Mom slept for days when she got home and only woke up to take  pain killers  for the headaches she would get." Marco sat back up and stood. He pushed the button to call the nurse. "It will be gone before you know it. You'll feel like yourself again."

"Ha. I almost forgot what that felt like." Armin laughed and snuggled back into bed.

After they all got something to eat and Levi had woken up and drank some coffee, Armin had asked to see his son and the little bundle was brought in by a young beta nurse. Armin held his arms out for the baby and he shook his head in disbelief as he looked at his face. "Look at you." He started, voice cracking. "You aren't so squished anymore." He gave a short laugh and he looked at his baby as he looked around, his little hands covered in mittens and a little blue  crochet  cap on his head. Slowly, he moved the baby to cradle it, giving him sweet kisses and admiring how precious he was with his curious eyes that were gray in the irises, and would stay that way  until he would get a little older. His face was still red and he was as wiggly as he was  fourty -eight hours ago, but he was perfect. 

"You're so cute, Eddie." He whispered and rubbed his cheek a bit. He made soft little sounds but was otherwise quiet. "You have a cute little nose and chubby baby cheeks." He took of the infant's mitten and pressed a finger to his palm. Edward took it right away and squeezed and Armin teared up. "And you're so strong."

Levi moved to Armin's bedside and put his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them a bit. "He was twenty-two inches and ten pounds even. He was like a little brick." He laughed and Armin nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Yes, but he's my brick. That's all that matters to me."

Levi went  home after a while to  get some things that Armin had forgot to pack up and Marco had to sleep and prepare for the baby before he and Armin arrived tomorrow. I t left father and son by themselves and the peace was welcomed. Armin had read in his baby books that babies can learn facial expressions early on. The omega spent the time alone sticking his tongue out at his son and slowly forming the motions to do it, and soon, Edward followed suit on making faces as his daddy, to show he was learning. He did the same when Armin blinked at him and rose his eyebrows, but w hen Armin smiled, Edward had tried to form one back but had become upset and started to wiggle. Armin caressed him tightly and kissed his little cheek, his  hormones making him tear up, too. 

"I promise, baby..." He started. "You will have everything to smile about. I'll always be there for you, and...you won't ever have to wonder where I am. " He  sniffled  and sobbed out a bit, thinking of his parents. "I love you."

After being properly checked out by Dr. Hange and Edward being given a pediatrician, Armin was ready to leave with his newborn, giving everyone his thanks and gratitude for being so well taken care of. Levi and Marco drove Armin to the condo and they sat around,  celebrating  with a beautiful cake and their  favo rite  foods as they got to know the little baby that Armin held close. "He is one lucky little thing. You are going to be the best daddy." Levi shook his head and kissed Armin's cheek. Levi l ooked at the baby as he took in his surroundings  and stuck his tongue out.

The next day, Levi and Marco set up the baby crib in Armin's room at the apartment and Armin had got to unpacking his things when Edward slept. It was a smooth day and by the end of it he had decided that he would be staying the night here with Marco.

It began their long few nights with Armin trying to still figure out his baby and communicate with him how he could. With how whiny he seemed at times, Armin could already tell that this kid was going to be an alpha, like his father. At least through the frustration of the baby, Marco was there to give Armin a break. Marco had told him that he would need to take a nap to feel better when Armin sobbed. Though reluctant at first,  the omega did as he was told. Levi had told him he was probably having a bout of the Baby Blues and he needed to understand that all of this was new and that he wouldn't have all the answers right away, but that he would get there slowly. "Take it easy, Petit."

Armin took the advice to heart and within the first few months, he was feeling at peace with his baby and they bonded slowly and sweetly when they napped together or played together. Armin spoke normally with his baby and they listened to Mozart and Beethoven when they cleaned or had a bath. Marco was glad to see their progress and knew that he was doing just fine as a new daddy. It was truly the little things.

Armin rocked his son to sleep every night and gave him a last little bit of his formula to get him to stay calm in the night. So far, it had worked, and if he woke up, it was because  he just had to complain about a stinky diaper, but that was an easy fix. Armin had never thought that he would fall in love, but  he did with his son. One look and he was taken over by this sweet little thing and he was so glad for it. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't love his baby, however , but he was glad there was no way he couldn't not love him.  In some sad way, he hoped that Edward would  look  more like him than his other father. He wanted him to be completely his and no one else's – that way, he was less prone to being hurt. He knew that it would never turn out , but he could dream that Edward would live in a world without the heartbreak that he had received so young. It was his goal.

Maybe it was just an  omegan  instinct to protect his young...Armin just viewed it as being human.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback on this is already so incredible! Thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments, it really keeps me going when I write. Please, tell me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Three. Edward's little lungs took in a huge breath and blew out in one large gust as Armin let the other stand on his lap. The little alpha had been waiting for this day for weeks when his omega father had happily showed him the calendar. Slowly, Edward was learning how to count days and about holidays, and today was the best one of all because uncle Marco had got to visit  and so did  grand-per e  Levi; though, the best part at the time was little Eddie Lee seeing the presents that were brought in by the two of them. Armin had just patted his head and told him to behave when he grabbed for them playfully. He was hoping that his pout would be enough to get his daddy to let him go near them, but he kept a tight hold on him after he had sat again and Marco put down the camera he was using to video tape them.

"Did you make a wish, baby?" Armin asked, kissing his cheek and hugging him close and tickling his chubby tummy. His son wiggled and groaned a bit, still looking at the presents. He was excited to open them...then grand- pere  Levi set down the biggest piece of cake he had ever seen. 

"Yes," Came Eddie's response as he was handed a spoon and given a kiss by Marco. 

"Can you tell me?" Armin asked as he kissed his cheek again. His little boy groaned and the young omega just laughed and hugged him a bit more.

"No, daddy. It wouldn’t be nice. It wouldn't come true." He stated and took a big bite of his cake. 

Marco came over and ruffled his hair before sitting down with a sigh and a rub to his neck. "That's right. You want it to come true, especially if it is a nice wish." The beta smiled and took a bite of his own cake. "Did you want a piece, Armin?" He had asked as Levi began cutting out a few more pieces. It was a small cake that Armin had made the night before, staying up late and baking from the box and frosting generously. His baby had definitely inherited his sweet tooth, that was for sure.

"No, thank you." He laughed and pushed Edward's hair back from his face, grimacing as he felt frosting getting stuck in it already. "...Trying to cut back.  Hange  told me I should watch my body since I am young. I think she's just trying to tease me because I haven't gotten rid of the fat this little piggy gave me."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop, Petit. She's a doctor, what does she know? You honestly look just fine. You're still very lean." He commented, and it was true. Armin was still able to see his ribcage at times and he really just had that roll that was from stretched skin from the pregnancy it self . "You should worry more about diabetes." He snorted and took a bite of the cake before scooping more of the frosting off and dividing it between Marco and Edward, and the both of them grinned.

"I mean, it's not like I am trying to meet anyone." Armin shrugged. "I have the love of my life right here and he treats me really well." He wiped Edward's mouth and his son looked back at him with a toothy smile.

"I try." He shrugged and Levi almost died from laughing.

Edward had passed out after he opened his presents. The excitement of getting a brand new  Hotwheels  race track with a pack of racing cars and two new books had just about summed up the rest of the day and he fell asleep cuddling Levi. The little boy had loved his  little  family and Levi had treated him like a grandson; the older omega figured he was old enough to have one, anyway. After letting Marco put the sleeping boy to his bed, Armin kissed their cheeks and hugged them tightly. "I wish you both didn't have to go. God knows he wishes he could see you both more."

Levi kissed Armin's cheek and rubbed his back. "You are welcome to bring him to work instead of leaving him at that dreaded day care..." The omega sniffed and rolled his eyes. "Lord knows that woman just lets those kids do what they want. He's getting sassy."

"Oh, Levi." Marco interjected with a laugh as he hugged Armin, too, and tightly. "You know just as well as I do that that it's not from any other kid than this one right here."  Marco pointed to the omega and smirked.  Armin pushed him and made a face,  but  laughed. "It’s true !" Marco kissed Armin's forehead and hugged him once more, rocking him back and forth. "I will visit more. I can come next weekend and he and I can play on the race track. Ma has some clothes for him anyway."

"Tell your mother I say thanks, but he is growing like a weed. He won't be able to fit them in a few months."

"Oh, but she insists." Marco rolled his eyes and he and Levi waved goodnight before Armin closed the door and locked it for the night.

Armin cleaned up the kitchen, threw away wrapping paper and put the toy in a corner and the books on a shelf. They would work on them in the morning. He listened to the silence around him and slowly shook his head. Another birthday gone and Edward was going to be three years and a day, and the days felt shorter and shorter every time he came home with his baby, made dinner, took a bath, and went to bed. Soon, Edward would be going to school and learning, making friends, and he would have to watch him grow up and problem solve all by himself. Like all parents, he dreaded the next day coming and wished his little alpha would stay the same, always.

The omega changed into his night clothes and went to give his baby  boy  one more kiss goodnight. He turned on his nightlight and tucked him in, watching him breathe. His hair was getting long again after his first cut a couple of months ago, and he would need to make an other  appointment  for the both of them . He would do that tomorrow when he  laid  down for a nap. He would also need a bath as he could tell he missed a frosting spot or two under his jawline. Armin crossed his legs as he sat by his son's bed, just listening to him breathe slow and even, deep in sleep already. 

Edward's eyes had turned blue in his first year and Armin had been so happy to see it. His dark brown hair would curl at the ends like his own did when it grew too long. He was smart as he spoke with big words that Armin had taught him. Armin read to him every moment he had a chance and they were currently working through The Wizard of Oz, one of the omega's personal faves. Edward loved Dorothy and would sometimes become so impatient that Armin would postpone dinner with a light snack so he could read the next chapter.

Already, he could tell that Edward was going to be a teddy bear. When Armin would stay up past Eddie's bedtime, the alpha would hear him and bring his favo rite  blanket with little sheep,  that he had affectionately named Plucker, and curl up on his daddy's lap and fall asleep with his head on his chest and his little thumb in his mouth. He loved cuddling and he was such a charmer when he tried. He had once wanted to give grand-pere Levi a bouquet of roses just for coming over and the older omega had just laughed and gave him a big kiss. "If I didn't have an alpha, I would marry you." He would tease and Eddie would always make a disgusted face.

Not only was he a little charmer , too , but he was also the protective alpha Armin had predicted him to be. Every time thus far that Armin had charted his heat and when it came upon him, he would call either Marco or Levi to help take care of Edward, and the little boy would growl and cry, instinctually knowing that his daddy was in a lot of pain and needed comfort, but he was too young to see  or know what was going on, so he became frustrated and he would hit and yell when Levi or Marco would take him away from outside his daddy's door and cry when he found out that one of them had delivered food to his daddy without telling him so he could give him a kiss. There was always that grace week that an omega got after their heat to recuperate and rest properly before they went back to school or work and Edward never left his daddy's side during those times.

Armin would pass old coworkers and high school acquaintances from time to time and they always complimented his son, telling the omega that he was beautiful and a sturdy you ng boy  and that 'Your partner must be very proud to see such a capable young alpha' and Armin would always shake his head and tell them that he was proud enough for any  partner  and they gave him a look as if he was acting in sin as he raised his child alone. 'How hard the heats must be!' 'He will never be a full alpha without his other father.' 'Do you regret it?' Armin tuned out their words and lived with them day by day, covering his son's ears so he didn't hear their ignorance. How stupid was it to ask if it was hard? He knew himself and his son better than anyone ,  and he had his alpha, even if it was  just his son. He had his little prince charming and Edward had saved him. No one could fully understand it, and though Armin wished they would try, he knew there was no point explaining it to those who wouldn't try.

The blond had cried himself to sleep some nights with the frustration and worry that they wouldn't make it the next day, living in fear that either one of them could be hurt by anything. He wanted his son's happiness more than anything in the whole God Damned world and anyone who knew him properly saw it every time he came in looking exhausted or went home crying. It was not the look of a man who regretted his decision, but who owned his surroundings and his life, proud of who his son was becoming. Armin would bare his teeth at anyone who would dare say he wasn't good enough  for him .

He was enough. Edward Leland  Arlert  was enough.

So long as they had each other, they had the world.

Every other week, Armin  would  t a k e  Edward grocery shopping after  half  a day of making a list and watching Saturday morning cartoons . This day had come after his birthday,  and since  E aster had passed them by, the candy had been on sale for a week and the Peeps and  Kitkats  were still on the shelves in pastel colors  when they arrived . Edward had been given five dollars from his daycare lady  for his present and Armin had told him he could pick out one treat , since he hadn't gotten to  spend  it . "Can I get this?" He had asked his daddy, pointing to a big bag of mini  Kitkats  that was meant for  dividing amongst  easter baskets. Edward was too young for so much candy but they were in the aisle for bread. The candy had been presented in the shelves across , even if discounted.

"No, baby. You’re going to pick out something  smaller and maybe healthier . You can get Scooby-Do yogurt or some apple sauce." Armin had told him, ruffling the small alpha's head. The boy had pouted and Armin kissed his  nose. "Or maybe we can get you some cookies, too. You still like the frosted animal cookies , right? "

"...Daddy, I want those." He pouted, moving his little feet and Armin had gently grabbed his foot.  He wanted to wear his little light up sneakers and they tapped against the metal of the cart.

"No kicking. Daddy said no." The blond warned and moved the cart after picking out some wheat bread and Texas toast for French toast. Edward didn't like how the cart was moving and he pouted  even more. He watched as they slowly started to leave the aisle.

"Daddy, you...you didn't get it!" He yelled loudly, catching  the attention of a shelf stocker and a man picking out some sourdough rolls. Embarrassed, but keeping his calm,  Armin stopped the cart and put his hands over his ears. Edward had teared up but he was quiet , understanding the motion as him being too loud for a public place; He had to mimic it before Armin went back to normal . "Daddy, please? I want those..." He whimpered  pathetically  and  the omega  picked him up and set him on his hip  after  sighing . The little boy wiped his eyes and cried quietly.

"...Eddy Lee, you are a big boy. Please do not pout when d addy says no." He had scolded softly and began to move the cart with one hand. "If you are good and help daddy get the groceries we need, you can pick out a big boy candy before we leave." He turned into the next aisle and put Edward back into the cart so he could steer with both hands, as another shelf stocker had a trolley in the way. The little boy sniffled and wiped his eyes on his long sleeve shirt, lip still trembling. Armin gave his little turned up nose a kiss and wiped his cheek. "Thank you, baby. That was very nice of you."

"Well, I really want my candy." He shrugged and Armin just grinned and poked his tummy, making the tiny alpha laugh softly. As they strolled around in the store and the cart slowly became more full, and Eddy grimaced at the frozen broccoli his daddy had put in the cart, the little boy made a big sigh. "I miss  grand- p ere  Levi and Uncle Marco." He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Can they come to our house soon?"

"I can ask them, baby." He said softly and looked between two boxes of macaroni and cheese, debating on the off-brand with the star shapes or the Kraft brand with the noodles. They were both the same price but Edward tapped the stars box. Armin smiled and grabbed two of them, and Eddy held onto them for a little bit. " Grand- p ere  Levi has a lot to do, you know. Since he's a hero."

Edward laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah. He likes helping people in trouble."

"Yes, he does." Armin smiled and played with Edward's hair a bit. "But he will make time for his  favourite  boy. I will call him, okay?"

"Can you do it now?" Edward asked, snuggling the box he held and Armin shook his head.

"He is  probably busy with Miss Petra . We will call him later, okay?"

"Okay."

After grabbing their items, the both of them went back to the candy aisle and Edward picked out a candy and studied it to make sure it was the one he wanted. "What are the 'gready ants?"

Armin snorted and took the bar. "The ingredients have chocolate, crispies, caramel, and nougat." He told him and handed it back. Edward looked at it and shrugged.

"Like, chicken nuggets?"

"No, baby. No ugat. It's sweet and soft."

"...Would you like a candy, daddy? We can each have one. Do I have enough money?"

The omega smiled at his little boy and kissed his cheek. "I will have a bite of yours, okay? Thank you, though. You should save your money for another special treat when we come back."

"Yay!" Edward had giggled and they went to buy their items. Edward wanted to help bag but Armin had told him no, that he was to stay seated, and as they left, the little alpha unwrapped his candy and tried a bite. He had finished in as he was buckled into his car seat and as Armin packed up the car. "It's good, daddy!" He giggled and Armin tapped his nose as he got into the driver's seat and buckled up.

"Where  was  my bite, huh?" He asked as he started the car and Eddy just shrugged with a smile on his face. Armin laughed and went home with his boy and the food that would last them for the next two weeks until he was paid again.

Levi had called when Armin was making the star macaroni and  breading  his own chicken for some homemade tenders. Edward was playing with his new car set and Armin had his hands egged up when the call came through. He picked it up and groaned, swiping the unlock screen with his nose and pressing the phone to his shoulder. "Hey, Levi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Irritated since the case I'm working on with Petra has been put on hold since the prosecutor  went to the hospital today , just got the call . This dumb ass is suing my client for their baked goods causing a heart attack but this fat lard comes in with McDonald's everyday. I don't know what is going through this judge's head." Levi groaned, his voice muffled at times as he probably took a drag of his cigarette. 

"Ugh. That's awful."

"Yeah. My client is pissed that this is still standing but we are issuing a subpoena for his medical records that he basically refuses to release." Another drag before the omega continued. "Mind if I bug you and the little devil for dinner? I could use your advi c e."

"Of course. I am making chicken tenders and boxed mac and cheese." Armin stated proudly and Levi laughed a bit. 

"You are such a mom. Thank you. I'll bring the apple juice." Levi commented and hung up. Armin had set down his phone and pulled out a disinfectant wipe  from under the sink to wipe it off and wash his hands. Edward had come in after hearing his dad hang up the phone, holding a truck in his chubby hands.  He ran it over the table and Armin had looked back to smile at him.

"Who was that, daddy?"  the little alpha  asked, moving to him and trying to peek o n to  the stovetop. He slowly moved his truck over the counters and made noises but Armin sighed.

"Eddy, don't. I just wiped off this counter." Armin warned and when the boy continued, the omega took the truck and put it on top of the fridge. "Edward, go back to the living room , please ."

"You took my new truck!" Edward barked and went to the fridge, opening the door and slamming it ,  thinking it would roll off, but, instead, a magnet had fell and hit him on the head making him cry out in pain and he started to  sob at the feeling.

Armin glanced over at him and  took a deep breath . "Edward, please go to the living room." He huffed and when the little alpha sat on the floor, the omega washed his hands and went to his son, making him stand. "What is wrong? I asked you to stop."

The little boy sniffled and forced an arm out of Armin's grasp to wipe his nose. "The...The clip hurt...my head." He whimpered and Armin softened a bit to gather the boy in his arms, swaying him. He picked up the clip and put it on the side of the fridge before sitting with his son in the living room to calm him down.

"Can I kiss where it hurts?" He asked and Eddy pointed it out  so he could . Armin was gentle as he leaned down and kissed the soft brown hair at the crown of his head and Edward started to sniffle and suckle on his thumb a bit, something he did whenever he got a scrape or a bump that hurt him. Armin rocked him in the chair and waited for the oven timer to go off, holding his son in his arms. They waited a little bit for some quiet time and Armin had almost fell asleep if Edward hadn't moved so suddenly to look around.

"Daddy, can I please have my truck back?" He asked and Armin sighed.

"Can you please apologize for not listening to me?" He asked back and Edward pouted and laid back down, letting Armin rock him again. "I will wait until you are ready and then we can get your truck back." He shrugged and they both sat there for a few minutes until Edward had nearly fallen asleep. With getting groceries and putting them away, Edward had missed his nap and they had opted to rest now, Armin focusing on the time. 

Before they knew it, the oven timer went off and Edward sat up, looking at the kitchen. He climbed down from his daddy's lap and the omega stood after him to follow him and put the chicken in. "Will you apologize to me?" He asked and though Edward pouted he nodded and Armin knelt before him, letting the boy kiss his cheek and hug his neck.

"Sorry," he pouted and therefore, mumbled out his words but Armin accepted it and gave him back his toy.

"Thank you. We have to put your toys away soon, darling.  Grand- p ere  Levi is coming for dinner." Armin called out, starting the water for the mac and cheese and grabbing dishes for the table. He could see Edward light up as he started to take apart his race track and put it back in the plastic bin that it fit into. Armin smiled and started to set up when there was a knock to the door.

Immediately, Edward stood and went to the door to stand by it, looking at Armin expectantly. He knew that if they were expecting someone, he could answer with permission. The omega nodded and the little alpha opened the door, smiling up at his Pere Levi as the omega smiled down at the boy. "Look at this!" He commented and Edward giggled and clapped as Levi bent down to pick him up and kiss his cheek. "Did you miss your  grand- p ere ?"

Edward hugged him tightly. "Yes! Guess what?" They moved to the living room after Levi kicked the door shut and the boy was sat on the couch. "I got a candy today. Daddy let me."

"Really?  You must have been a very good boy, then, Eddy Lee. Tres bien! " Levi praised  and set down his  suitc ase. He looked over as Armin came into the living room to give him a kiss on the cheek, Levi returning one back.

"He was." Armin smiled and Edward beemed. "Almost as good as me. But not quite."

After dinner, Edward was read a bedtime story by Levi after his bath ,  brushing his teeth and  snuggling up with Plucker. He fell asleep right away, and the omega kissed him goodnight along with Armin,  and the two  of them  sat in the living room going over files and reports for the case, sipping some of the wine Levi had left over for the post Valentine's day party. They didn't talk much about the case as much as they did Edward and Armin had gone quiet after a while, looking at his glass.

"Uh oh. I know that look." Levi commented and perked an eyebrow up. "Something's wrong." Levi was always so observant when he looked at Armin, knowing him almost better than Marco in only ways that an omega could know another omega. Armin had begun to look tired and drained, though he wasn't working much, subtracting the times he would sit in at the office or when Levi would come over and talk things over with him. 

Armin had shrugged, not trying to deny it or cover it up. The young omega had often done so to make sure his friends didn't worry too much about him when it wasn't necessary.  They all had their own problems and Armin hated making his known, especially if he could fix what he needed. Something had been different, today, and maybe it was because his spring heat was coming on fast, but he was emotional today. "...I just...sometimes I look at Eddy and...I worry."

"What about?" Levi inquired, taking a sip of his wine and Armin  s hrugged.

"I don't know..." Armin admitted. "...He...Sometimes I think he really isn't like me at all and he takes after his alpha father. I wonder if he is missing him in some w ay. Maybe he could...help? Maybe I'm just stressed about all of this." He groaned and Levi grasped his hand, rubbing his fingers with his thumb.  "Today, he just...threw a tantrum and...he's never really done that in public."

" He is just asserting his dominance. Plus, he's a kid...it was bound to happen." The older omega took his hand and squeezed it. " Need me to draw up a search party for  this alpha ?" Levi asked and Armin la ughed, shaking his head, looking at his glass. He had opted out of wine for the night and pursed his lips , wishing he hadn't . Levi gave him a look and took his  other  hand, rubbing his knuckles. "Armin, I know you don't need him. You didn't then and you are doing just fine without him now with Edward."

"It's just," Armin sighed and shook his head. "The stress sometimes...I worry I am not enough for him. I know that I can do just fine, my bank account says that, but...he needs two parents." He shrugged and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair , taking his hands back and keeping them on his lap .

Levi watched him and took a breath before taking in a big gulp of wine. "...Where did this come from?" He asked and  when Armin shrugged, Levi shook his head. "It's fine, don't think about it too much, Petit...do you think it will be good for him?"

Armin shrugged and looked at his hands as he pressed his cheek to the table. "Who, Eddy or Eren?" He asked and sniffed.

"Well...Eddy, but...both, I guess?" Levi narrowed his eyes in thought and finished off his wine. Armin had stood at this time and paced the  room . "Seriously, what brought this up? Two days ago before the birthday party you said you didn't need help from anyone and here you are, suggesting it may be good for him to get to know his father."

"Well...you never got to know." Armin sighed and put his hands on his hips.  It was a lame argument, but his thoughts were jumbled anyway. Of course, bringing this subject up to a lawyer when you hadn't figured out your own thoughts would be frustrating.

"Yes, but I never cared. That bastered left maman and I had no interest in finding his sorry ass." Levi scoffed as he poured another glass of wine. "Look how I turned out. Unless  Eddie Lee  turning into a cynical old fuck like me scares you..."

"No, it's just...He's young and impressionable and...he needs me but...I am not an alpha. I can't tell him shit about his own heats and it's not like he can bond with me. He is starting to get rough and I can't quell that. He's too young to properly tell how I am feeling by my scent alone and...I don't know. I worry that it's not okay for it to be like this for him. With...With an omega fully raising him and another omega and beta as his only family in the world..."

Levi had stood and pulled Armin into a hug and the  blond  wiped his eyes, not knowing when he had started crying. "Oh, petit. Calm down, okay? Don’t think that way. Edward is a great kid and he is going to be a great alpha...I can see where you think he may need a role model, though , but he will be perfect, just like you ..."

Armin nodded and sniffled again, rubbing his eyes and taking a breath. "...I don't want to fail him. And what if I bump into Eren again and...alphas know their children. He will be able to smell it on him, I just know it. Then I  really  will be screwed."

Levi looked at the blond  and brought him to  the couch to sit . "Come on, petit. Calm down, okay? Your heat is nearing and you are emotional... Why don't we just get through your heat this next month and we can talk about this again, okay? Take a breath." He instructed, rubbing his back and the blond nodded.

"..Can you stay here tonight?" Armin asked softly and the older omega nodded, pulling him to a hug as the younger continued to weep. The  blond  always had so much on his mind.  Levi  was willing to help with anything at this point, knowing how hard this was for Armin. He saw his mother in the young omega  during these times, but it was easier for them, since he and his mother were both omegas. He couldn't imagine raising a young alpha by himself willingly. He would have taken the father by the balls and forced him to do something for them, but he knew Armin was more than that.  He had more courage and will than Levi did.

"Of course, petit."

Armin's heat hit him like a truck and he woke up the next morning with a dry throat and sweat slicked limbs. He could barely move, his muscles already aching and his scent gland swelling. Already his cock was hard and straining against his pajama pants and he felt like he was in  H ell. He rolled over with a sob and clung onto his pillow. He was lucky that Levi was there that morning to take care of Edward, hearing them in the kitchen. Knowing Levi, he could tell almost immediately and had locked him up. The proof was on the floor as he had looked at his nest having been pulled out from the closet and he rolled off the bed to be curled up in the heated blankets and to find his box of toys. Shamelessly, he thought of Eren as he slid the  vibrator  he had pulled from the box into his slicked ent ra nce , and whispered his name.

He spent the next week, howling in pain and whimpering at the pleasure and the lack thereof as he tried to make himself feel better and he was glad to finally get some sleep through it all and wake up without the nagging urge to be fucked. Damn heat cycles. He was one of the many omegas who opted out of taking suppressants, knowing it would fuck with him and he didn't really want that. He didn't dare miss a month to take the medication and then get fucked over right before his heat.

After showering in the night and moving to the kitchen to find the meals that Levi had made and frozen for him to get his strength back up, he popped a container in the microwave and went to the living room where Levi had camped out for a week. Armin sat by him and leaned on his hand, closing his eyes. It was exhausting, knowing your body needed  to go through such a rigorous battle  at least twice a year because of the cycles,  needing to be mated, claimed...  but he dealt with it because he had good people.  They took care of him and his son and it was all he could ask for. If it were Levi or Marco whom had to deal with the pain of their  heats  alone with a child, he would be right there by their sides .

Still leaning on Levi's hand, Armin  had nearly fallen asleep before the microwave beeped and Levi shot up off the couch , being startled awake . He looked down and  yelped , seeing Armin and he sighed, heavy, putting a hand over his heart.  "I am nearly forty five, please don't kill me before I am ready to die." Levi teased and Armin smiled a bit. 

"Sorry." Armin hummed and stood, going to the kitchen so he could grab his food and eat. He sat down by Levi and took a few bites before curling up next to him. "Thank you. Sorry that you...had to stay the whole time."

"Eh." Levi hummed. "Between Marco and me, it was my turn." He sighed and patted his shoulder. "...I can stay for the rest of the time until you are better."

"No, Levi." Armin sighed with food in his mouth. He was given a look by the older omega and he swallowed his food before continuing. "You have work, and a court case."

"I no longer have a case. We won."

"...Well, congrats, but...Levi, you don’t have to. I will be just fine."

"Well," Levi sighed. "...I could do that and leave you be...or I could stay and help you look for that alpha you wer e crying about ." Armin had blushed but Levi gave him a look. " Well, b efore your heat."

"Thank god."

" Well, a nd during your heat. He must've been a good fuck if you still think about him."

"He gave me a baby...of course he was good." He teased. "...At least...help me find him...so I can tell him he had a beautiful son who looks like him and...makes me laugh, like he did. And his name isn't as cheesy as Eren Jaeger."

Levi snorted and laid back on the couch, pressing a hand to his forehead. "What a lame name. What if you marry him? Edward Leland Jaeger...Actually, that is a very nice name."

Armin snorted into his lasagna piece and shrugged, taking another bite. "He was a very nice guy..."

Levi looked at Armin for a good moment and pushed his wet hair back before sitting up and motioning for the young omega to turn around. Armin did so and Levi grabbed a comb and a hair tie that was sitting beside a book on the end table next to the lamp and he brushed Armin's hair. "...Petit, you talk so sweetly about him whenever you bring up that night. If he was so sweet, he probably would have helped you. You could have been married...two more kids on the way with how outlandish you are during your  heats ." He teased and Armin snorted, shrugging. 

"...I was scared. He was only a guy I had just met and...we were both stupid. I didn't want to punish him for a one night stand." Armin commented, taking another bite.

Levi snorted, starting a braid in Armin's hair. "Ah. So you let him punish you...?"

"I don't view Edward as a punishment." Armin rolled his eyes.

"How do you know he wouldn't have been to this alpha?" Levi asked, moving his fingers and tying the braid at the end. Armin had gone silent and looked at his empty bowl. He set it on his lap and shrugged.

"...I don't. But I will..." He nodded. "You can help me look for him. I think I am ready."

Levi smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Of course, Petit."

Marco had taken the day off of work to be with Armin to make sure he was eating and moving around properly, and as a result had gotten to play with Edward all day. The little alpha was so excited to see his daddy up and moving and had begged both Marco and Armin to go to the park with him. The three of them had walked to the park and Edward had tugged Armin along. "Come on, daddy! I want to  plaaay !"

Armin sighed and winced. "Don't be rough with daddy, baby. I am still trying to feel better."

Marco had scooped Edward up and ran with him for the block they had left to walk and Edward laughed, yelling about how he was going to go down the slide ten times and Marco had laughed with him as they ran, dodging other people and puddles from the rain that the city had gotten the day before and Armin watched them. When he entered the gates, he sat by Marco on a bench, watching the swings for a moment before they went to grab a toddler one.

Edward wiggled around as he was plopped into the seat and Armin started to push him. "So, how have you been, Marco? Sorry I have been gone for a week." He started and Marco, positioned at the other end of the swing, ready to push Edward back to Armin, had laughed.

"Dude. If I had an itch to scratch once every few months, I wouldn't be apologizing. You know I know you are out of commission when you get like that. It's fine...and I have been fine. Jean has decided to move in with me."

Armin laughed and looked at Marco, a feeling of pride swelling in his chest. "Jean Kirschtein, Mr. I'm-a-big- strong -alpha-look-at-my-pecs, is going to move in with you?" He asked and Marco grinned. "You lion tamer!" Armin co mplimented and the brunet beta bowed a moment.

"Thank you, thank you. He is a docile  housecat now." Marco winked and Edward cried out a 'Whee!' as he went higher. "I asked if he wanted to, since he works near my building and he agreed. Needless to say, we "hakuna matata'd" last night and it got me purring."

Armin laughed and clapped a bit. "That is great! Wow...I am so happy for you. I only wish I had that right about now. It would have made this past week much more enjoyable." He snorted and Marco shrugged. "Someday."

"Levi told me you were going to try to find him." Marco commented and pushed a bit harder when Edward pouted, kicking his feet when the beta hadn't pushed him for a while. Armin rolled his eyes and Marco shrugged. "Hey, the memo gets out fast. It's a big thing. I want to help in any way I can."

"I know you guys do...but I just can't help but think he'll...I don't know." Armin shrugged and looked at his feet.

"He'll what? Take one look at you and Edward and fall in love?" Marco smiled, trying to help but Armin gave him a dirty look.

"More like run away while he still can. Marco, I am all for finding him and telling him, but I can not picture a future with me and Edward having Mr. Eren Jaeger in our lives." Armin scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don’t know, Marco."

The beta gave him a smile and nodded. "Keep your chin up, Armin. Something is good is bound to come out of this."

Armin remained skeptical.

Two days later, Armin had been called to work and he and Levi mulled over paperwork and called a number of people for Levi's new client. They had shared a box of donuts and some coffee while Edward played in the  play pen  Levi had set up for him for the day. Along with working on the case, Levi had searched records for Edward's alpha father in their state and had been coming up with nothing . It was decently peaceful afternoon enjoyed by all of them until Armin had received  a phone call from Marco. Actually, he had  recei ved five phone calls and ten text messages, begging him to call him. This was all while Armin had been in the bathroom with Edward and Levi had been on the phone with his client, too busy to see it.

When Armin and Edward got back in, Levi gave him a look and pointed to the phone that was vibrating on the couch. Quickly, Edward was put into his  play pen  and Armin took his phone out to the deck that in Levi's office, answering as he closed the door. "Holy shit, Marco, what's up-?"

"Armin! Holy shit yourself, I just called your phone a million times!"

"Sorry, I took Edward to the bathroom. I am at the office."

"Fuck, is this a bad time?"

"No," Armin sighed. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I just found out something, though. Jean knows Eren."

Armin's heart nearly stopped and he gripped the phone. "...Jean knows Eren Jaeger?"

"Yes. He is in this city."

Armin looked back at Levi through the glass doors and furrowed his eyebrows. "Marco, Levi said he couldn't find Eren."

"It's a long story. But they know each other. He wants to see you, Armin."

"Does he know about Edward?" His heart almost leaped in his  thoat .

"No. Jean just spoke about you."

Armin pursed his lips and sighed softly, closing his eyes. He felt like he was going to be sick, his nerves getting the better of him. He looked at Edward playing in his playpen and he gave a soft smile to him, nodding. "Please tell Eren to give me a call. I would like to see him."

"You got it. And Armin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm proud of you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blanket is lovingly named after my wife's own security blanket that she snuggles with every night. I couldn't think of a name to give it but I thought it would be sweet~ (sorry baby xD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit from Eren's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't like to post short chapters, but I didn't want to change perspectives in one chapter. I know it's short, but I felt like this story could use a bit of Eren right now. 
> 
> There will be more to come on his story as this progresses, so stick with me c:

It had been a long four and a half years. Eren Jaeger - alpha, twenty-four years old at the time, mateless - was going through possibly the toughest time in his life and every day had been a sort of struggle in it's self. 

It started one early morning in June when he received a phone call about his father being held in the hospital for a sudden stroke. Eren was in his car so fast that he broke sound barriers, rushing to see his father, laying in the hospital bed, very likely dying. His mother had met him in the waiting room and held him back as her alpha son sobbed and thrashed, wanting desperately to see his father. It all went so fast, that day. Eren waited patiently to see his father and when he was able to, he was the last one Grisha Jaeger would ever see; and he left, holding Eren's hand and giving him a smile. He had told Eren one phrase that would forever be engraved into him and he promised to follow his father's words.

"Never forget the man you are."

The funeral had come and gone in a whirlwind of emotions, but Eren was numb to them as he held his mother as she sobbed. He had felt her pain and sympathized with her, trying to reassure her that he was in a better place, and that Doctor Jaeger would be just fine. It had hurt to know that his mother, Carla, would never be able to kiss him goodbye or have his last smile in her memory, and for that, he had hated himself. He always felt that his parent's love story was the greatest one ever told, and he had just ruined the ending. When waking up one night and sobbing to his mother about his worry, Carla just laughed softly and held her only son tight. She promised that it wasn't the end and even if it was, it was still beautiful.

Eren moved a few towns over that summer and stayed at the place his friend, Jean Kirschtein, fellow alpha and old high school friend, had been living for a few years and barely ever stayed at. Jean was a journalist for the city newspaper and since he had deadlines, and couldn't think with a noisy bar below his feet, he let Eren rent from him. The alpha was grateful to have a roof over his head and to be able to start a life for himself where no one knew him.

Of course, his first night in town, he just happened to see the most enticing omega he had ever seen walk into the bar as he was planning on leaving. He watched the blond go to the bar and that's when he stood, ready to make his move. He had already gone through two bottles, but that was nothing compared to what he could do, so you could say Eren was still in his right mind when he flirted with this sweet little blue eyed, perky-assed little thing, and in a more inebriated state of mind when he had offered to take him upstairs, pressing his own hard, warm body against the other.

And it was quick, in the sense that Eren had found himself wanting more, even if they did have sex three times. Eren wasn't normally the type of alpha to fuck someone and leave them when morning came. He really wasn't the type to go out and have sex with complete strangers, either, but when he did, he wanted to get to know them. He was disappointed that all Armin had wanted was a night to blow off steam, but he couldn't complain. If he wasn't right for any further conversation, so be it. Who was he to force him to stay?

It just sucked that he couldn't get to know the other how he had wanted.

A year passed and Jean had decided to give Eren the apartment. He was about to go out of town for a few months for a story he was covering and Eren had gladly accepted. He helped Jean move out of his apartment and into another and there Eren had begun to live out his life. He even helped bartend, hoping Armin would come back and chat him up again. Sadly, the years passed and Eren had grown tired of waiting for someone who wasn't going to come back around; but he never moved on. He never found anyone to settle down with or date for longer than two weeks. He didn't know what it was, but it felt wrong, in a way. 

Jean called him crazy; Eren called it intuition.

Fast forwarding to the present, Eren Jaeger had been called by Jean, being practically begged to get lunch with him. "I am in town, man. Don't leave me hanging." The Alpha had teased and Eren told his boss that he would be gone for the day. Eren had barely seen Jean in about a year, due to his work and his new boyfriend, a beta from Jinae that Eren hadn't met yet, and it was a good chance to catch up with some coffee and Reubens at the diner they would always go to. With his new clothes that he had bought for spring, pushing his hair back as he approached the diner, Eren laid eyes on Jean and he smirked, crossing the street in a jog. 

"What the fuck is this, you taking me on a date?" Eren chuckled, clapping Jean on the back when the brunet turned. He was in a suit with matching purple tie, hair pushed back and briefcase in his hand. Jean had startled a moment but pushed Eren off of him for a second before laughing. 

"Shut the fuck up, man, I am still technically working." Jean snorted and gave the alpha a quick hug and ruffled his hair. "I'm just on lunch."

"Uh huh, and what happens when you get sauerkraut on your tie? Do you have a couple replacements in your case, there?" Eren teased and Jean shoved him again with a laugh. It was always like this with the two of them, ever since high school. They had become more laid back since then, being growing alphas and wanting to rip each other's throats out because of raging hormones and feeling territorial constantly; now they just settled for wrestling and shoving because they were "mature adults" now.

"For your information, I have a real job now, okay? I am a mature adult." Jean spoke confidently and held the door open for Eren to the diner. "I am a mature adult who, in fact, does have a spare tie, and is wearing his Superman boxers."

"Shit, we were supposed to where Superman boxers today? I wore the Flash." Eren sneered and Jean laughed out loud.

"Why, because you're fast?"

That earned a slap.

As they sat down in their normal both, they were waited on by a cute omega girl and Jean watched her leave. Eren kicked him and took a sip of his coffee. "Do you have to be such a pig? What about your cute boyfriend?"

"I can look. Marco does all the time." Jean smirked and put in a cream, stirring it with his knife. "Besides, I still like omegas. I know where my fishing pole is, I am not going to cast into other waters. I know better."

Eren watched out the window and nodded. "He seems nice, Jean. We don't want him to end up like Thomas did." He warned and Jean shook his head.

"No, I know. I learned my lesson." Jean nodded. "...But, speaking of past lovers, I have a question for you." The alpha picked up his menu and looked at the desserts, always having a bit of a sweet tooth.

Eren nodded and set his cup down, picking up his menu as well. He was curious to know where this was going. Jean normally was never this serious in a public place, and it wasn't the suit – it was the coffee instead of the mountain dew, the mannerisms, the way he wasn't acting like so much of a pig like he normally was. Something was serious and he knew that when Jean was serious, it could be anything. He wasn't so open as he used to be and Eren watched him. And he didn't expect the question to come out of his mouth:

"Do you remember an omega by the name of Armin Arlert?"

Eren's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his coffee, burning the roof of his mouth in the process. He spilled on his new pants and shirt, groaning as he took some napkins. He could tell Jean was trying not to laugh. After a moment, Eren looked up at Jean. "...You know him?" He asked and Jean shrugged, nonchalantly. "What the fuck does that mean?" Eren glared and threw his dirty napkin at Jean.

The other alpha had sputtered and groaned, wiping the coffee off his tie. "Keep it down! I was going to anwer, shit." He sighed and shook his head, picking up his coffee again. "Marco, my boyfriend, knows him. They actually went to school together too and...I heard him talking about him. I never knew his last name so I never mentioned anything. Was he that omega that you slept with your first night in town?"

Eren was silent, looking back at his coffee, nodding. "Is heblond and cute with a great ass and fucking beautiful blue eyes?" He asked and Jean nodded. 

"I've seen pictures. Man, he is gorgeous." Jean took another sip before they ordered and Eren leaned closer to Jean at the table. 

"...Jean, you have to see if Marco can set anything up. Please, I...I really want to see him again." Eren had pleaded, quietly. He knew that Jean would do it for him, but he didn't know why it was so important. Jean was his best friend, but Eren barely told the other alpha about why he waited for Armin, about why he thought he could be the one. Jean was the type to get serious fast when they actually got to talking, but it would be a cold day in hell before Jean didn't tease Eren about every mushy thing he would say. He knew Jean had an idea why it was so important, and he left it at that. "Please."

Jean simply nodded and smiled at Eren, shrugging. "Yeah. I can. I don't know how much time Armin would have if he does agree to see you, he's got a kid."

Eren's heart stopped. "He has a kid?" He asked, seriously. "Fuck, then he's probably married, right? Or mated?"

"Nope. Just sort of happened. Marco said that he had a one night stand and he decided to keep the kid. He's a little alphaboy." Jean blabbed, not really thinking at this point, or putting two and two together.

But, even so, neither did Eren. "...I would still love to see him. Please...tell Marco?"

"You got it, man."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO FUCKING LONG. It's another shorty, but there are longer ones coming~

Upon telling Levi his recent news on Eren, the older omega had bombarded him with questions. 'Why the hell weren't you told that Jean knew him?! They must be hiding something. Did Marco say if he was mated, or single?' and all sorts of random things. It was Levi's job, after all: he got to the bottom of things and helped people – and though Levi had thought he was in fact being helpful, poor Armin couldn't help but to wonder. Did he have a mate? What if he had forgotten all about him? It was entirely possible. He hadn't seen Eren for nearly four years, and even so, it was a single encounter that changed Armin's life, but as a young alpha, Eren could already be courting, or be married...but Marco would have told him that  if he knew , right?

Through his worries, Armin spent the rest of the day trying to keep his mind off of such trivial things – things that would sort themselves out in time. He needed to focus on the now, focus on his job, on his son, and the things he could control. If Eren had forgotten about him, so be it. If he wanted to meet him for dinner to talk, so be it. He would get his answer, and he would have to be patient. Armin still wondered, however, if he should message Marco and talk to him about Eren some more, but the omega knew that the beta had heard enough over the years that he didn't need to be bothered about it more than he already was; but this was a big revelation, huge! Armin simply couldn't sit still, and his mind had wandered even when Edward had been fed, bathed, and tucked into bed after getting home.

And so there he was, his long blond hair up in a messy bun, held in by an old clip with two broken teeth, his reading glasses perched on his nose – and his book laying open on the couch , untouched as he  pac ed  the hardwood floor of his apartment, asking himself these taunting questions. Was it as big as he was making it out to be? Did he even need to worry in the first place? Armin had finally become frustrated and he groaned out lout, running fingers through his bangs before sweeping them to the side. He was just so confused. He should have told Eren right away.

Oh, god. He hadn't even thought about how he would react to knowing he has a son  - that they have a son together . All of those fears of Eren being mated, with kids on the way,  or  a wedding to plan, came back to his mind and Armin shook his head. He could ruin everything for Eren in an instant. He could make the alpha regret that he ever agreed to see Armin in the first place; and what if Eren was a single alpha, cashing in on late night fucks and back alley blow jobs? What if he was just a player and this was like a regular thing with him? What if he decided to tell Armin to piss off and leave? He could make Levi go after him and make him pay child support. What if this guy was barely living pay check to pay check? What if he demanded to take Edward from him because their son is also rightfully his, as well?

After so much thinking, Armin had begun to tear up. His head had hurt from  work and over thinking so much of  t his next move that his emotions just welled up and choked him with his tears. He trembled and laid on the couch, curling up. What was he going to do? He couldn't live to see Edward not know his father, to see himself fuck up another relationship with someone he once knew... Armin Arlert was afraid of losing someone he never even had, or wanted in the first place, and it was all too much.

"Daddy?" Came a little voice and Armin's eyes snapped open. He scrambled to sit up on the couch and he wiped his eyes when he saw Edward with his Plucker and his thumb pressed to his bottom lip. He gave a smile and opened his arms, the little alpha coming to him in his footy pajamas, brunet hair bouncing from his bed head. "Daddy, why aren't you asleep?" He asked in that tone of voice his daddy would use on him when he wasn't in bed on time. Armin laughed and sniffled, kissing his son's forehead.

"Sorry, baby. Daddy is just thinking." Armin hummed and rocked him back and forth on the couch. He missed the glider he had when he was on his last few months of being pregnant with Edward. It had lasted until Edward was two years old, and it always did a great job of calming him and getting him to tire himself out. However, swaying on the couch awkwardly did nothing for the little boy and he stared up at his daddy, expecting a real answer. "Did you hear me walking?"

"Yeah." He mumbled and leaned on Armin's shoulder. "You were crying."

"I was, baby." Armin sighed, sniffing once more. "But I am okay. I just got caught up in something."

"Like what?" Edward asked, sucking on a soft corner of his blanket. He was always such a good ear and Armin thanked every day for him. He could tell him about people being mean at work, about how much he had to do and how it upset him, in a sort of mad way. Edward was always ready to give advice on how to "Stand up to bullies, daddy!", but there was no way that Armin was going to tell Edward what he was thinking, especially when it came to potentially seeing his biological father again.  Armin shrugged his answer and kissed his temple.

"It's complicated, honey. I will tell you later, okay? Right now, it is time for both of us to sleep." He said, standing and hugging his son. "I love you, you know that right, petit?"

"Of course." Edward answered, snorting and Armin laughed, kissing his face over and over again, tickling his sides.

"Come sleep with daddy tonight, huh? I could use some Eddy Lee cuddles." He asked and Edward smiled, yawning. Armin took that as a yes and they went to the big bed to lay down and sleep. Armin had played with Edward's hair and kissed his forehead when he was asleep, looking at how peaceful he looked, how soft his breathing was. It took Armin less than a second to realize that everything would be okay, that Edward was his constant and it would forever stay that way. He would fight for Edward to have a good life, no matter what. He would always have his baby, his one true love; and Armin fell asleep, at peace.

"He wants to see you on Friday." Marco had told him, rushing to Armin and Levi's spot at the café they were getting lunch at. The beta had offered to buy his friends their coffees and he had just gotten the message from Jean, and Marco shoved his phone in Armin's face to prove that his words were true as he sat down. Armin had taken his phone and gave a nod and a slight smile.

"When and where?" Armin asked, taking his coffee and putting seven vanilla creamers and four sugars in his coffee before stirring and testing it. He added another sugar.

Marco had quickly went to asking Jean via text and Levi snorted at Marco's action, so rushed and excited at the same time . "You are really going to do this. I am  proud of you, petit." Levi commented to Armin and the blond just shrugged before chugging his coffee and Marco shoving his phone back into his pocket. "It takes a lot of guts to go back and look for someone like this, and after finding him, agreeing to see him. I will be waiting at the phone all night though, in case you need me. You never know with alphas."

"He's a sweet guy, Eren is. Jean has known him for forever and I doubt that Jean would still be friends with him if he was a bad guy, you know?" Marco commented and sipped at his coffee. "Armin, honey, you have nothing to worry about."

"Then why do I feel so sick?" Armin commented and Levi laughed.

"You just had some coffee with your creamer, that could be it."

"I don't mean like that. I just mean..." Armin sighed and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "...A few nights ago, I was so sure it would be okay when I went to sleep. Now, I...I am just still so nervous. Marco, is he single?" 

"Very. Jean has told me he has been waiting to meet you again." Marco grinned and Armin blushed, feeling his heart drop.

"He said that?" Armin asked, putting a hand on his heart. Levi rolled his eyes and the beta and younger omega gave the other a look. "Do you have to be so cynical?" Armin huffed and Levi shrugged.

"Armin, I am just saying. You don't know him that well. As happy as I am that you know where he is and that he wants to see you, doesn't mean you should just jump into his arms. You need to practice caution, too."

"Eren doesn't need to be approached with caution," Marco snorted. "Eren is a teddy bear from what Jean tells me."

"They are both unmated alphas," Levi drawled. "They could be playing Armin for all we know."

Marco furrowed his eyebrows and gave Levi a look. "You think that my boyfriend is trying to help me hook my best friend up with some dangerous alpha?"

Levi shrugged. "I am just looking out for my family, Marco. I am not pointing fingers. We both  know how big this is to Armin and I don't want him to get hurt and I know you don't either. I am just saying we need to watch out for any possible inclination that there is an alpha who may not be who he seems to our boyfriends, or from one night stands."

Marco was quiet but he nodded after a moment. "I guess that’s true."

Armin had sighed and stood when their order was called. "I will be just fine. I am just a little nervous, is all, okay? I don't want you guys to make a big deal out of it. In the end, it's not your opinions that matter when it comes to him, okay? It's mine and my son's." He sighed and Levi nodded, taking another sip.

"My apologies, Armin. I will drop the subject, but I will still be waiting by my phone in case you need me." Levi had told him, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, me too." Marco had smiled and patted Armin's hand. "I want what will make you happy."

Armin gave a smile. "Then, tell me when and where for Eren and let me get my damn food." He laughed before leaving to grab the order.

Marco had gotten back to him after an hour or so after lunch and given him the information on Friday. Costello's at seven. Levi had rose an eyebrow at the text when he had peeked over Armin's shoulder. "...Shit. That's like...proposal material." He commented and Armin blushed, giving him a look.

"He's not going to propose. We fucked once." Armin snorted and messaged Marco that he had received the message.

"Still. You can have a good fuck and want to marry that person." Levi grinned. Armin ignored him.

On Wednesday, Marco and Jean had promised to babysit Edward and on Thursday, Levi helped Armin pick out a beautiful button up with matching blaz er  to wear on his outing . They decided that Armin would wear his jeans and oxfords and he felt like he was going on a super important  h igh school date , getting giddy and blushing whenever it was brought up.  Armin remembered how excited he would get with  Marco when they got ready for dates in high school  and he was glad to share it with Levi, the other being so supportive and talking him through everything.  It was definitely something Armin needed and he was very fortunate to have .  On Friday, Armin worked with Levi  at the firm , even though his heart was racing whenever he looked at the clock to countdown until he would be at the restaurant with Eren.

Eren... Armin wondered what he was really like. He had kept the memory that he was a good lay, and he knew that he was funny, but the rest escaped him, honestly , if there was more  too  him than that from just that one night . Th ough ,  wrestling with the idea of forgetting him, Armin could never really. He had given him such an important piece of his puzzle and he couldn't really forget Eren Jaeger, even if he was a stranger at this point. He hoped that tonight would change things.

Levi had dismissed him after a while, knowing Armin wasn't really able to concentrate ,  and he went home to find his house empty. Looking at his clock, Armin had two hours to get ready and a half hour to get to the restauran t; h e showered, blowdried his hair, contemplated his outfit and eventually stuck with it, liking how it looked on him after he got a good look at himself. He was almost ready to get out there. He was feeling better about meeting him after a good moment of reassuring himself that everything would be alright, and he stood. He still had an hour and a half so he sat around, reading, but he couldn't quite comprehend the paragraph he had already read for the tenth time so he put his book down and looked around his apartment.

He needed to get his priorities straight before he did this. He needed to find out what he had wanted out of this meeting before he left that door and met Eren at the restaurant. After taking a deep breath, Armin closed his eyes. Why was he doing this? For his son, of course. His son needed an alpha to teach him about being an alpha, to help him with right and wrong and to help Armin raise him to be a respected member of society. If Eren gave any implication that he had no interest in anything except for meeting Armin and getting in his pants, he was to leave; i f Armin mentioned Edward and Eren grimaced or became uncomfortable, he was to leave; i f Eren got mad, he was to leave and tell him to call him when he was calm about the fact that he had a son and will talk as adults to each other.  This wasn't so much of a date between the two of them for some relationship. He wanted his son to know his father. It was simple.

Armin groaned. This was all so much. He really was worrying a lot and maybe he was just paranoid. He hadn't been on a proper date in almost five years, and a one night stand was not considered as a proper date. Still, this wasn't an average date. It was for the future of his son and nothing else. But, maybe he should flirt a bit. Hmm, only if Eren is still as cute as he was when they shared that night together. That was very superficial ,  but Armin couldn’t deny that he chose Eren for his looks. He was so tall and strong...and that jaw was to die for, and his eyes pulled him in. He was frankly very beautiful and Armin found himself blushing, smiling a bit. He did have fun that night; maybe tonight would be good for him , all things considered. 

He was hoping for the best, either way.

After Armin had left his apartment, he promptly sped to the restaurant and waited amongst couples, waiting to see if he would meet Eren coming into the building. He couldn't already be there already, could he? No. Armin was almost always early – earlier than the people he was meeting at times. He stood by the bar for a solid ten minutes, however, contemplating if he should leave and come back or if Eren would even show up,  before his  cell phone  rang and his screen flashed Marco's face. Quickly, Armin answered and put down his brandy. "Marco? What's wrong, is Eddie alright?" He asked and Marco laughed on the other line.

"Armin...are you standing at the bar right now?" Marco asked and Armin flushed. How the hell could he know that?

"How the hell could you know that?" Armin questioned aloud, this time , sighing after he guessed this wasn't about his son. Damn, that made him need to chug what was at the bottom of his glass.

"Because...Eren is talking to Jean and he thinks he sees you. I guess he is at the table by the window? That's what Jean is telling me."

Armin looked around and it took all but a moment to see a  brunet  peeking over his menu right at him, dressed in a  gorgeous pressed tuxedo, He was sitting alone at a table for two and he was in fact by the window, waiting. Armin smiled a bit and took in a breath. "I see him. I'm...going to go to him. Thank you, Marco." He murmured before hanging up and standing from his bar stool, walking toward the table. This was it. This was the big moment. Armin's heart was racing and he felt like running away, like he was suffocating, but like he could breathe at the same time.

When Armin was about two feet away, Eren stood and Armin's smile turned bright when he fixed his tie. He looked devilishly handsome and Armin felt like he was swooning. He could smell his cologne and saw no hair out of place when he was closer to the alpha. He kind of wanted to kiss him, smelling his welcoming scent, and he was sure Eren would have done so...had Armin not held out his hand for the alpha to shake.

"E-Eren Jaeger, right?" He asked with a smile and waited for the other to shake his hand. The alpha gave him a once over but nodded and smiled, shaking his hand. "It's wonderful to see you again." 

Eren laughed and it felt like a melody running through him. God damn it he was breathtaking. "The pleasure is  m ine ." Eren replied and Armin blushed, giving him a smile and a nod. Eren gripped Armin's hand tightly, but not enough to hurt him, and it seemed to make everything else go away in the restaurant. It was just them in an instant and Armin was pulled in by his scent, his touch, his voice. "You haven't aged a day."

"I should say the same about you, Mr. Jaeger." Armin smiled and their bodies pulled together as they embraced a moment and kissed each other's cheeks. It was rather silly, though – did one night stands usually do this? Talk so casually, look at each other that they did the night they made love and parted ways? Armin had no idea but he went with it. He was about to sit when Eren pulled out his chair for him and the omega paused, looking up at him with a soft smile. "...Thank you."

"No problem. I just hope you don't mind. I once had a girl throw a drink in my face because I pulled her chair out for her." Eren laughed and pushed him in, sitting across from him and looking at him. Armin felt a little odd with Eren watching him. Should he laugh? He didn't really know what was expected of him. Armin just gave a nod and took a sip of his water.

"Some people just get offended too easily. I appreciate the gesture. It shows respect." Armin shrugged and sat up straight. "...I am just very happy you wanted to get together. I'm...actually rather nervous." Armin admitted and looked at his lap. In an instant, Eren's eyes widened and he leaned on the table.

"What for? I mean...I am, too. I don't want to mess this up, you know?" Eren laughed and took a drink, waving over a waiter. "Gin and tonic, please."

"Make that two." Armin chimed in and smiled at his place mat before glancing up at Eren. "...I don't want to mess this up either. I...I actually...wanted to talk to you about something-"

"Oh, whatever it is...it can wait, right? You must be hungry...I will pay for what you order, so don't worry. Let's just enjoy the night?" Eren asked and Armin was silent. Eren looked so hopeful that Armin didn't want to say what he had come there to say, but at the same time, this wasn't about him.

Armin was slow to respond but he opened his mouth after the drinks were delivered to the table. The blond glanced back up at him and took in a deep breath. "Actually, Eren...it can't really..wait. I need to just...say it or else, I won't."

"Then don't." Eren said softly, hopeful. As if it solved everything in the world. If it was something along the lines of 'this isn't a date', 'I want to take this slow', or any other thing that could wait, it would have been romantic; however, since the subject was his son, the omega found it annoying.

"No, it's important that you know, Eren. I have to tell you or I will...run away and never...have the guts to do this again." Armin told the alpha, looking up at him, eyes serious. Eren seemed to understand this time around and Armin had to take his whole drink before he could continue. He set it back down and took in a deep breath. He could feel Eren basically sitting on the edge of his seat by actions and he stood after a moment. He couldn't do this. They  weren't  ready for this. It was a mistake. He was about to turn when Eren stood and grabbed his wrist, turning him around. It was an instant before Armin felt lips on his and one more moment before his eyes closed and they were pulled close together by the other. It was breathtaking and Armin felt himself melt as Eren's hand went to rub his scent gland to calm him and the  blond  moaned a bit against his lips. When they pulled away, however, Armin pursed his lips and looked up at Eren, gripping his shoulders.

Eren had taken a few steady breaths before smiling and kissing his lips once more. "...I think I love you, Armin...I've waited for this moment for years...I waited for you to text me so I could take care of you, if you wanted me, but...that doesn’t matter. I know you now." Eren spoke and looked at him with great admiration. Armin knew he was waiting for something of a response similar to a confession but Armin felt like he was going to be sick. He stood frozen in his spot, even though he wanted to back away and run. He didn't. All he could do was stare at Eren and the alpha furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "...Armin? Are you okay?"

Armin should have nodded. He should have smiled, could have kissed him again, looked him in the eye, or even taken a breath. The omega was still where he stood. 'Say something, you idiot! He thinks you probably hate him now!' Armin closed his eyes and took a breath, looking at their feet. "E-Eren, I...I have a son."

The alpha smiled a bit more and he nodded. "I know, Jean told me. And it's fine I still feel the same way-"

"My son...is your son. Edward is your son, Eren."

This time, it was Eren's turn to freeze where he stood. Good going, Arlert.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People aren't always what they seem...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY shit! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated! I have been very busy with my cosplay group and working on adult things for the better half of four-ish months. I deserve a gold star!
> 
> I am trying so hard to continue this with all of my might and I hope I can actually give you guys more!! I hope to have this finished by October of this upcoming year (with around 5 ish more chapters?? I think). Thank you guys for your feedback, support, and patience! This is another shorty, but I have been very busy and probably will be until the end of May oops...I want to crank out another before things get super hectic with anime conventions in the next few weeks!
> 
> Hopefully this will tide you guys over~ Much love!

The both of them were quiet. The restaurant continued without them with patrons buzzing and wait staff passing them to deliver drinks and food. Few customers noticed the both of them standing there, even though to Armin it felt as if they were the most obvious people in the room at that moment, even in the corner table. It was embarrassing and nerve wracking all at the same time. There he was, standing in his nicely pressed outfit he had gotten so excited to wear, facing the man he only dreamed about being with, and spilling his guts to the same alpha that he barely knew – and even though no one paid them any mind, all eyes were on him. Well, at least the only eyes that mattered at the time. 

Eren "one night stand, father of his child" Jaeger was speechless. And he looked pissed. 

The omega in Armin wanted to shy or flinch away when he could feel the stress and irritation rolling off the alpha before him, but the parental side of him stood his ground. He wasn't afraid. When Eren spoke, it was like you could cut the tension with a knife like butter, and what came out of the alpha's mouth made Armin want to stab him with that hypothetical knife. 

" _That's_ what you wanted to tell me?" He inquired with a bit of a sneer. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you wait? He's probably not even mine-" 

“Why didn’t I tell you?” He repeated, glaring now. This was it. This was the last straw. “I did it because I didn’t know you, Eren. I didn’t know if you would throw me to the curb or abuse this chance to get me to marry you or mate you. I didn’t know if you would take this child away from me or if you would even be supportive of my choice to keep him! I didn’t know you and I was ashamed! Is that what you wanted to hear? If you even took one look at him, you'd know he's yours." 

"We had one night together!"   
   
"You still fucked me enough to give me a baby!" Armin yelled, grabbing his coat. He turned and saw the whole restaurant watching them now. It made Armin feel like crying and the omega stormed out with tears pricking his eyes. He didn't think Eren would follow but when he trailed behind him, he walked faster. "Leave me alone!"   
   
"No. Turn around." Eren commanded as they walked on the sidewalk. "I'm not done talking."   
   
"Well, I am." Armin hissed. "I came here to tell you what I needed to and you freaked out on me. What kind of alpha are you?" He grumbled, digging for his valet slip when they got to the booth. The teen running the booth looked a little horrified and he quickly went to do his job to get away from the seething pair. 

"What about you? You were mighty selfish just keeping this kid from me!" Eren retorted. Armin just shook his head and crossed his arms, not looking at him. "This isn't what I was expecting tonight." He grumbled, as if this was all the omega's fault 

"Well, sorry to blue ball you." Armin glared. "Life is full of disappointments, and so it seems that so are you." The omega scoffed and turned when they heard a car pull up. The blond was happy to see it was his.   
   
"At least I'm not some whore omega pawning his kids off on alphas they slept with three-ish fucking years ago because of some regret." Eren had cursed back. He had thought he had won with how silent Armin had become, the other stopping as he looked through his coat pocket for his wallet for a tip. Eren had thought he had gotten the better of Armin... 

...Eren knew he was wrong when Armin turned to him, tears rolling down his cheeks. The alpha felt guilt pierce through his chest and he felt his knees go weak. He wanted to grab Armin and hug him out of instinct but the omega just shook his head. Before he got into the car, he traded the twenty he had in his hand to the valet for his keys and stormed to the driver's side door. He looked at Eren and cleared his voice for him, wanting his voice to be clear.   
   
"...The only regret I have is sleeping with you." And with that, Armin drove away, eager to get home. 

 

 

It was needless to say that the moment Armin got home, Levi knew exactly what was wrong. The blond omega had been so happy to see his friend waiting for him, with a cup of tea and some leftovers from dinner packaged in the fridge with everything cleaned, that he began to cry. He had pushed back his tears on the way home, wanting to focus on getting back safe so he could tuck his son in, but having Levi wrap his arms around him and to have the comfort of a fellow omega had burst a pipe and they spent the better half of an hour cuddling under blankets. Levi peppered soft kisses on his hands and forehead as Armin soiled half a box of tissues, telling Levi everything about that night. He told Levi that he was so embarrassed about going and causing a scene, but the older omega just snorted. "You were defending yourself. At least you won't have to go back to that place again." 

The blond wiped his eyes again and shook his head. "True. I just can't believe he _said_ that to me. After everything, I...I was hoping things would be better than that, you know?" The omega stared at his hands and took a deep breath. "...I assume Marco and Jean left after you came?"   
   
"I finished my work early." Levi waved him off. 

Armin snorted. "You wanted to be nosey, you mean." He teased. 

The older omega scoffed. "You see right through me...Besides, they can't cook for shit." The apartment went quiet again and Armin nuzzled into Levi, tucking his head under his chin. He almost fell asleep when the other omega started to softly brush his hair back in their silence. "You know, Petit...Edward is going to grow up a better man without an alpha like that. Accusing you for things you weren't even able to discuss. Who says things like that?" He asked and Armin had to wonder as well. He remained quiet and Levi gave him a smile. "I am proud of you. You were strong and defended yourself and your baby when you went out to have a few drinks...you didn't listen to him...Not a lot of omegas can stand up to upset alphas." 

"...I just don't think he was that upset. He was just digging himself a hole." He laughed a bit and shook his head. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Your support, helping with Eddy..." Armin shook his head. "...It means a lot. We would be lost without you..."   
   
"Oh, je t'aime, petit. Nothing could make me not want to help. You're the only family I have. I would be lost without you, too." 

 

Armin hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up in his pajamas in bed, curled around his blankets and drool halfway up his face from his pillow. He had remembered getting there and changing, of course, but he must have been more exhausted than he realized. If he was being completely honest, if this had been five years ago on a Saturday and Levi hadn't taken up his morning with advice on a case, he would have slept longer. However, he was still the father of one adorable little alpha, and he could hear the proof from in the kitchen where he and Levi (he assumed that he must have stayed the night) were making lunch...and the smell. 

Armin sat up and stretched a moment before throwing on a cardigan and tossing his hair up. With yawn, he opened the door and he heard the joyous sound of Edward gasping, and with slow movements, the boy jumped off the chair and ran to his dad, arms out. Armin smiled and picked him up, kissing his cheeks and hugging him tightly. "Daddy, I missed you! Grandpere Levi and I made lunch." 

"Oh? And what did you make?" 

"Salad and sandwiches. He's making soup for dinner and said I could help! I've been a good boy." 

Armin laughed a bit and kissed his cheeks. "So it seems you have!" He smiled and set him down. "And did you thank Grandpere* Levi for everything he has done with you today?" 

Edward blushed for a moment but then he turned and ran to Levi, hugging him. "Merci beaucoup*!" He chirped and Levi laughed, ruffling his hair. 

"Vous êtes les bienvenus*." Levi responded back and Armin went to them. 

"You're teaching this little rascal French?" He asked and Levi gave him a sideways look. 

"Do you mind? I think he could learn at an early age." Levi commented and Armin agreed, taking a piece of ham that was to go in the soup. He laughed and Levi scoffed, shooing him away with a ladle as the doorbell rang. "Be good and grab your door."  

Armin laughed and stuck out his tongue, Edward following behind and tugging on his cardigan. The omega picked up the little alpha and unhooked the chain from the door, bouncing his son to get him excited about the visitor, even though he wasn't expecting visitors today. He was always up for guests, however, so it was no big deal, but when he opened the door, the omega didn't expect to see Eren Jaeger. 

And he had flowers. 

Armin stared at him in awe for a moment and he felt Edward bristle in his arms, the little alpha no doubt catching the scent of the intruder. He growled in the pocket of his throat but Armin just set him down. "Go to Grandpere." He told him and pushed him away a bit. Armin's heart raced as he stood up straight and pushed his hair behind his ear. He crossed his arms and shooed Eren out of the doorway so he could come out as well. He closed the door behind him and he saw how antsy the alpha was before him. He took a deep breath. "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"J-Jean gave me your address. I'm sorry for not trying to call or...notify you, but..." Eren tried, rubbing the back of his neck. He was nervous? 

"How dare you even think I want to see you again! It's mighty presumptuous of you-" He hissed, trying to keep his voice down so other tenants and his family wouldn't hear him. He was interrupted by the roses Eren had in his hands being shoved toward him, the alpha looking a little embarrassed. Slowly, Armin took them and looked at the petals as Eren tried to speak. 

"...I came to say that I was sorry about last night. It really...really caught me off guard and...I was a real jerk. I don't know why I reacted the way I did, but...I want to try again." Eren had confessed and when Armin glanced up, he could tell that the other had been telling the truth. He looked upset, guilty...not at all how he had been the night before. "...I want to meet him." 

Armin looked at the roses and sighed, touching the leaves. He loved roses, and there were only six of them. It was a perfect bouquet. "...I get that it was a lot to process but I can't forgive you this easily." Armin told him, offering the flowers back. Eren put up his hands to deny them and the omega crossed his arms. "It was really shitty what you said to me. You don't even know me or my son, or what I have been through. You don't get to say what my intentions were." 

"I know." Eren whispered, looking away now, fiddling with his hands. "...I really want to make things right. I feel bad. Awful. Like an idiot." He caught Armin's gaze and looked into his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat. He was very handsome. "Search me. I feel _so_ bad...I will do anything to make it up to you." 

Armin listened to his words and almost had to remember that last night was real and this was the same guy who bought his drink and shamed him in front of a busy restaurant. He had wanted this chance to get to know Eren and since last night was a dud, he didn't think he would get another moment like this. What was the worst that could happen? 

"Fine...You owe me a meal. A real one. But we aren't going back there." 

"Done." 

"We will go for lunch at the café on tenth and Washington. No games, just you and me...and we have to talk about what I wanted to discuss with you." Eren was about to speak but Armin put up a finger. "AND  you don't interrupt me until I am done talking." 

Eren nodded and held out his hand. "Deal. I'm free tomorrow around noon...?" 

"...I am too." Armin shook his hand. His hand was warm and his handshake was firm, but not enough to hurt him. It was reassuring. "Twelve noon tomorrow." 

"Of course. Um...I can have Jean give you my number?" 

"Sure. I will message you when I am there tomorrow." 

"Good." Eren smiled a bit and took his hand back. "...Thank you. You won't regret this." 

_I sure hope I won't_ , Armin thought as Eren turned to leave. With one more look at the bouquet, Armin went back inside as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:  
> Grandpere = Grandfather (which, I thought would be cute. I mentioned it in earlier chapters too)  
> Merci beaucoup = Thank you  
> Vous êtes les bienvenus = You are welcome
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are always welcome! I rushed this chapter a bit so I could give you guys a little something. Come say Hi on my personal tumblr @well-hello-bright-eyes


End file.
